Project Valquiria
by Aoi Black
Summary: Que pasaria si despues de la aventura del futuro los Vongola van a Italia a arreglar unos asuntos pero al hacer eso dejan atras a Haru por seguridad, cosas malas le pasan a Haru semanas despues de que... sumary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Este finc es solo para entretención y para vaciar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza antes de que explote... XD**

**KHR no me pertenece le pertenece exclusivamente a Akira Amano... por que si por mi fuera yo le seguiria el anime... X3**

**Sumary:** Que pasaria si despues de la aventura del futuro los Vongola van a Italia a arreglar unos asuntos pero al hacer eso dejan atras a Haru por seguridad, cosas malas le pasan a Haru semanas despues de que sus amigos se fueran y la dejaran atras, pero gracias a eso descubre a los verdaderos amigos, esos que nunca te dejan atrás aun que eso significara su muerte, Haru se embarcara a una aventura para descubrir y destruir a las personas que les llegaron a hacer tanto a ella y a sus amigos ese sufrimiento que ellos experimentaron, ellos aran pagar todo lo que les hicieron daño con todo lo que ellos tienen.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamientos"-

**Ahora sin interrupciones empezamos el cap. asi que a leer!...**

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 01

Un jet privado aterriza en el aeropuerto de Namimori, había salido de Italia hace tan solo unas horas atrás, una rampa se posiciona en la puerta del jet, de ahí salen unos adolecentes.

El primero en salir fue un chico de cabellos castaños en punta y ojos cafés, tenía una playera anaranjada con el número 27 en el centro que hacia un conjunto con sus pantalones cafeses con unos tenis blancos, al bajar las escaleras solo pudo levantar los brazos al cielo dando gracias el por fin estar en su tierra natal, ese chico era Sawada Tsunayoshi Decimo capo, guardián del Cielo y próximo boss de la Mafia de la familia Vongola, la más fuerte de entre todas, antes era llamado "Dame Tsuna" o "Perdedor Tsuna" pero era porque en el pasado era un miedoso y no tenía confianza en sí mismo y aun que eso no cambiaba en el presente podía estar seguro de algo, y era que ahora después de tiempo y de dedicación por parte de su tutor Hitman y los sentimientos de sus amigos era capaz de decir que era alguien que podía defender a su Familia con todo lo que tenia.

Detrás de él salió un chico algo rudo de cabellos plateados un poco largos arriba de sus hombros, usaba una playera roja y encima una chaqueta negra con un brazalete negro en su muñeca derecha hacia un conjunto con sus pantalones negros y conver´s negros con rojo, él era Gokudera Hayato guardián de la Tormenta, también conocido como "Chico Bomba" y se autonombraba como la mano derecha de su Jyudaime, aun que era rudo con lo demás era totalmente diferente cuando se trataba de su boss, y aun que no lo pareciera le encantaba las cosas sobre naturales. Atrás de él salió un chico de cabellos negros cortos y ojos pardos, iba sonriendo, llevaba puesto una playera azul y encima una camisa de cuadros de color azul marino-negro-blanco, unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros, él era Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la Lluvia, y el sucesor del arte Hitman con la katana Shigure Soen Ryu, en su hombro iba un bebe o eso era lo que aparentaba, llevaba puesto un traje negro con un sombrero a juego y en la cupa se encontraba un camaleón, tenía los ojos y cabellos negros con unas patillas que sobresalían.

Después le siguió un chico junto con una chica que cargaba a otro bebe, el chico era de cabellos grises cortos y ojos negros y tenía una bandita en el puente de su nariz, llevaba una sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros y sus tenis eran blancos y en sus manos tenía unas vendas atadas, el era Sasawaga Ryohei, guardián del Sol y un excelente boxeador, era fanático del boxeo y su palabra favorita era "EXTREMO" que muchas veces la decía, era el sempai de todos, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños rubios cortos y ojos cafés, ella era Sasawaga Kyoko hermana menor del guardián del Sol, además de ser la Idol del Instituto Namimori, traía puesto un vestido crema con unos zapatos blancos, era reconocida por su amabilidad y su dulzura, siempre estaba cerca de los chicos ya que le gustaba Tsuna, aun que este último era torpe en declarársele, en sus brazos se encontraba un bebe de cabellos negros en estilo afro y un traje de vaca que a simple vista parecía un brócoli en desarrollo, él era Lambo Bovino, guardián del Rayo, y aun que era un bebe era el más aceptable para convertirse en el guardián de Rayo, un que su actitud era de un niño mimado que lloraba cuando se caía, tenía una bazuca que te permitía viajar 10 años en el futuro y traer su yo del futuro en el presente.

Detrás de ellos salió una chica de cabellos un poco largos pero amarrado en una coleta en forma de piña de color violáceo al igual que su ojo izquierdo, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho con una calavera impresa en ella, ella era Chrome Dokuro, guardiana de la Niebla, era muy tímida con las personas pero se esforzaba por las personas que aprecia pero más por la persona que le debe la vida y a su boss, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con violeta y unos pantalones de un color verde con sus votas inseparables, en sus brazos traía un tridente pero el palo era chico, a su lado apareció un chico un poco parecido a ella de cabellos azulados, un ojo rojo y el otro azul, su peinado era como el de Chrome, él era Mukuro Rokudo, guardián de la Niebla, él compartía el puesto de guardián con su inseparable Chrome, le encantaba burlarse de las personas y más con el guardián de la Nube, estaba libre después de mucho tiempo, y todo fue gracias a Tsuna que lo libero de Vendicare a cambio de convertirse en el próximo Decimo Capo Vongola, era una persona que no se preocupaba por las demás, pero eso solo era una pantalla en la realidad era alguien que se preocupaba por su querida Chrome o sus compañeros Ken y Chikusa o también de Tsuna pero sin demostrarlo a nadie, traía puesto una playera azul junto con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos.

Atrás de él salió un chico de cabellos negros cortos y ojos fríos de un color azul, iba serio, llevaba una camisa blanca y arriba un saco negro junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, en su brazo izquierdo amarrado iba una banda roja que decía "Disciplina", el era Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la Nube, y también el protector de Namimori, él piensa que es el único que quiere y protege como se debe a su querida Namimori, el es un "Carnívoro" y piensa que Tsuna y sus amigos son simplemente "Herbívoros" que no valen la pena, además de que odiaba a muerte al guardián de la Niebla, Mukuro Rokudo.

Y atrás de él salieron dos chicos, uno de ellos era de cabellos cortos de color castaño pelirrojo, sus ojos eran de un color verde opaco aun que eso no se podía notar muy bien ya que llevaba gafas, usaba una playera azul y unos pantalones azules oscuros y unos convers blancos, él era Shoichi Irie, le encantaba las computadoras, había viajado con el bazuca de Lambo al futuro ahí vio como se daba la destrucción de todo el mundo, Tsuna lo encontró un día y se hicieron amigos aun que el ya sabía que pertenecía a la mafia él lo acepto, a su lado iba su amigo Spanner, un chico de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos azules opacos con un extraño tatuaje en el cuello del lado izquierdo, le encantaba la meca trónica en eso era igual que Irie, a los dos le encantaba crear y diseñar robots, gracias a eso su amistad se incremento además de que fue eso que hiso que se conocieran.

Al bajar todos lo primero que hiso el guardián de la Nube fue dirigirse hacia un grupo de personas, mas especifico hacia un chavo de estilo Elvis Presley con un uniforme completamente negro y un palillo en su boca, ese chico era Tetsuya Kusakabe, la mano derecha de Líder de Comité de Disciplina, la verdad es que él estaba contento de ver a su Líder con bien.

-Me alegra verlo otra vez Kyo-san – dijo Tetuya al ver al pelinegro de ojos fríos enfrente suyo.

-Vámonos – dijo Hibari a Kusakabe al estar a solo un paso de él y pasarlo de largo, este solo lo siguió hacia la salida sin objetar nada.

Mientras que los demás chicos se acercaban a dos chicas, una de ellas era de cabellos largos color rosa oscuro y sus ojos eran tapados por unos anteojos de un color amarillo-anaranjado ella era Bianchi, también conocida como "Posion Cooking" , llevaba puesto una blusa pegada a su cuerpo de color verde pasto y unos jeans oscuros con unas botas negras que se perdían a través de los jeans, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos hasta la espalda ondulados de color negro al igual que sus ojos, ella era Kurokawa Hana mejor amiga de Kyoko, además aun que no lo admitiera en voz alta le gustaba el hermano mayor de su amiga, traía puesto una blusa crema y una sudadera de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y una falda larga blanca con unas zapatillas color crema.

Cuando Kyoko vio a su mejor amiga salió corriendo dejando al bebe que cargaba en los brazos de su hermano mientras corría a abrasar a su amiga, todos los chicos al ver ese acto solo pudieron sonreír, "por fin estaban en casa" era el único pensamiento que rondaban en la mente de los recién llegados.

-Hana-chan!—fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un gran abraso a su mejor amiga, por fin, por fin estaba en su casa.

Kyoko extrañaba a su amiga, después de que habían regresado del futuro, Tsuna había anunciado que tenían que ir a Italia a arreglar varios asuntos, a ella no le dijeron nada sobre de que o que trataban esos asuntos, solo sabía que su oni-san le había dicho que empacara sus cosas para irse ya que estarían un tiempo allá, aun que ella no pensó en eso, solo pensó en que estaría cerca del chico que le gustara.

-Kyoko!—dijo Hana al por fin ver a su mejor amiga, después de que esta se fuera con todos los chicos se sintió un poco sola pero ahora que por fin volvía a tener a su amiga y ya no la dejaría ir, a menos que le contaran la verdad, ella sabía que los chicos le ocultaban cosas y que su amiga estaba envuelta en eso, pero ella era su amiga y aria lo que fuera para ayudarla en lo que sea y esperaría a que ella o los chicos le contaran.

-Hola Hana-san, Bianchi—saludo Tsuna al estar a tan solo unos pasos de las chicas.

-Reborn!—grito Bianchi antes de abalanzarse hacia Takeshi y quitarle al arcobaleno de su hombro y abrazarlo, desde que el amor de su vida y los demás Vongola se fueron a Italia se sintió sola, aun que mamá-san siempre estuvo con ella al igual que I-pin y el pequeño Fuuta, ella también quería ir pero Reborn le había dicho que se quedara ya que necesitaba que ella protegiera a mamá-san y a los demás de la Famili.

-QUE EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei al ver como Bianchi tiraba a Yamamoto y este era sostenido por el rubio de extraño tatuaje, pero al gritar causo que el pequeño que traía en brazos despertara gritando, este solo pudo cárgalo y tratarlo de calmar.

-Kufufu, valla muestra de cariño – se rio Mukuro al ver como el guardián de la lluvia era levantado por su querida Chrome.

-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto la oji violeta.

-Si!,… jajaja—afirmo Takeshi riéndose.

-Callate ahoushi!—grito Gokudera al ya no soportar los gritos de Lambo – No vez que molestas al Jyudaime!—.

-Calma Gokudera – trato de calmar Tsuna a su amigo mientras cargaba a Lambo – calma Lambo, calma – decía mientras levantaba al niño para calmarlo.

Reborn veía como Tsuna trataba de calmar a la "Vaca estúpida" como él le decía, pero al mirar bien descubrió una cosa, y era que alguien no se encontraba ahí, faltaba alguien importante de la familia, alguien a quien que "por seguridad" dejaron atrás, o eso había dicho el próximo Capo Vongola, algo de lo que no estaba de acuerdo él, faltaba una chica, una chica que era animada, alegre, que siempre hablaba en tercera persona, que decía siempre sus "Hahi!" o sus "desu", esa quien se auto proclamaba la próxima esposa del Capo. Cuando él se entero de cuando iban a regresar llamo a Bianchi para informarle de que cuando regresaban, era de esperarse que mamá-san, Fuuta e I-pin se iban a quedar en la casa ayudando a la primera para hacer un festín por el regreso de su hijo y de él, pero eso no concordaba de que esa chica no estuviera, él le había pedido a Bianchi que reuniera a las chicas para que así Tsuna viera como su Familia estaba bien, pero nunca espero que esa chica de ojos felices no apareciera.

-"Debes de darte cuenta por ti mismo Tsuna"—fue lo único que pensó, pero era cierto, si él no se daba cuenta de que faltaba algún miembro de su Familia no podía considerarse un buen Capo Vongola, después de todo, lo principal para un Capo es y será su Familia.

-A-ano—llamo la atención Chrome para que le pusieran atención, cosa que logro enseguida.

-Que pasa mi querida Chrome?—le pregunto Mukuro al ver como la chica quería preguntar algo.

-Donde se encuentra Haru-chan?—le pregunto a la peli rosa para saber en donde se encontraba su otra amiga, ella al ser la única guardiana se sentía un poco sola, aun que tenia a Mukuro y a su boss, al enterarse de que Kyoko iba a ir se sintió un poco aliviada, pero la verdad era que necesitaba a su otra amiga, la que la animaba y la distraía, por eso al no encontrarla le extraño.

-Es cierto donde se encuentra Haru?—esta vez fue Yamamoto el que pregunto al fijarse que no estaba, Irie y Spanner no entendían de quien hablaban y era que ellos no la había conocido, tal vez no en ese tiempo.

-Tch, tal vez esa aho-onna esta resentida y salió corriendo, eso es una falta de respeto hacia el Jyudaime—decía Gokudera al ver que la chica no estaba –"Donde estas?"—era lo único que en sus pensamientos rondaba, el no quería admitir que se preocupaba de esa chica.

Cuando su Jyudaime le había informado de que irían a Italia unos días después de regresar del futuro él lo acepto, ya que como su mano derecha él iría a donde fuera que su boss fuera, pero al enterarse de que Haru iría no le dio importancia, pero cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto le extraño ver a la hermana de su sempai y el amor de su Jyudaime ahí pero no hiso preguntas ya que él confiaba en su boss, tanto como para entregar su vida o hacerle un altar, lo admiraba tanto como admiraba las cosas paranormales que él creía.

-Bianchi-san, y Haru?, no vino con ustedes?—esta vez fue Tsuna quien pregunto, extrañado al no ver a su amiga una vez que comprendió que esta no estaba.

Cuando tomo la decisión de ir a Italia después de la aventura que paso en el futuro, era para resolver algunos asuntos, pero cuando se iban a ir, su sempai le había dicho que si podía llevar a su hermana ya que la quería proteger, Tsuna no se pudo negar aun que en un principio él quería que ella y Haru se quedaran, al último tomo la decisión de dejar a Haru, ella estaría mejor en su casa, con su familia que con ellos en Italia, aun que cuando la dejo el tubo un mal presentimiento, su Híper Intuición le decía que algo malo iba a pasar si la dejaba, pero él no le hiso ni el menor caso, cuando llegaron a Italia, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella, pero ahora que ya estaban en casa y no la veía ese extraño presentimiento volvía en él, y a menos que no supiera en donde estuviera su Híper Intuición no lo dejaría en paz.

Todos los Vongola que se habían ido a Italia solo vieron como Bianchi y Hana volteaban la vista, esto preocupo a los chicos y preocupo más a Tsuna y extraño a Reborn, que no paraba de ver a ninguna de las dos chicas.

-Que paso?—fue la única pregunta que expuso Reborn mientras bajaba su sombrero de copa haciendo que sus ojos fueran tapados y le dieran un aire de misterio.

-No sabemos—fue lo único que dijo Hana mirando hacia otra parte en vez de mirar a los ojos de su amiga.

-Como que no saben?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna, al pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado a su amiga.

-Eso mismo, no sabemos en donde esta—esta vez fue Bianchi quien respondió mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos preocupada.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto decidieron reunirse e ir a la casa de su amiga castaña preocupados de lo que podría pasar, y es que después de que Bianchi les conto que había tratado de contactar con su amiga esta no había aparecido ni siquiera había dejado ninguna pista.

Tardaron menos de unas horas cuando llegaron a la casa de su amiga Haru, y vieron como de esta salía una señora con una niña en manos, al parecer se dirigían al mercado a comprar víveres por la bolsa que la señora cargaba, cuando la vieron decidieron acercársele.

-Disculpe señora, se encuentra Haru en casa?—pregunto Yamamoto al pensar que esa señora era la madre de su amiga.

-Haru?, aquí no vive ninguna persona con el nombre de Haru—le respondió la señora, pero al decir eso solamente logro que se sorprendieran los chicos que habían ido a ver a la chica.

-Pero eso no puede ser, cuando vine con Haru era esta la dirección además en la misma casa—exclamo Tsuna sorprendido, no podía creer que su amiga no viviera ahí.

-Lo siento jovencito pero aquí no vive ninguna niña llamada Haru—le volvió a decir la Señora, su niña solo vía curiosa a los chicos que habían retenido a su mamá y a ella –mmm, pero creo que se a quien te refieres, creo que te refieres a las personas que vivían antes en esta casa, si es así, la verdad no se en donde se encontraran—dijo antes de retirarse con su hija.

Los Vongola no podían creer que su amiga ya no viviera ahí, y mas que no le avisaran de que se mudarían ni siquiera un mensaje o una carta, cuando Tsuna se fue, él le dejo la dirección y el número telefónico para que escribiese o les llamase para mantenerse comunicados, pero conforme paso el tiempo ella nunca llamo o recibieron ninguna carta, pensaron que era porque ella estaba ocupada o aun estaba resentida por dejarla atrás.

-Tsu-kun—susurro Kyoko al pensar que su amiga que ya no más la vería.

-Disculpa, tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?—pregunto una señora de mayor edad al ver a varios chicos a un lado de su casa, cuando regresaba de unas compras y escuchar el nombre del chico atreves de la chica se sorprendió gratamente.

-Quien eres y que quieres con el Jyudaime?—pregunto Gokudera extrañado al pensar que podría ser una enemiga, ya que el no confiaba mucho en los adultos pero en eso sintió la mano de su boss en su hombro dando a entender que se calmara.

-Si soy yo, en que le puedo servir señora?—respondió Tsuna extrañado de que una señora que nunca había conocido supiera su nombre.

-Oh, me alegra conocerte, Haru-chan nunca paro de hablar de ti—decía la viejita con una sonrisa triste al pensar en lo que le paso a esa chica llena de energía.

-Usted sabe que le paso a Haru-chan?—pregunto Kyoko al pensar que esa señora tan agradable supiera la nueva dirección de su amiga, pero lo que no esperaban era que lo que paso a su amiga sería algo que ninguno de ellos se perdonaría por haberla dejado atrás.

-Sí, pobre chica—decía la señora con una tristeza infinita al recordar el pasado.

-Pobre chica?, que le paso? SEÑORA!—grito Ryohei al no entender lo que decía la señora.

-Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás—decía la viejita.

-Meses atrás?, exactamente que paso?—pregunto serio Mukuro, cosa rara ya que el no conocía a la chica llamada Haru, es cierto que la había visto de lejos, pero nunca le puso atención y sospechaba que algo había pasado.

-Hace unos meses atrás, después de la muerte de su madre pasaron cosas mas desgracias a la pobre niña—decía la viejita—.

-Sabe en donde se encuentra?—pregunto Gokudera al pensar que la chica había perdido a su madre, él también la había perdido y sabia como se sentía.

-La verdad no sé, solo sé que en una noche se fue para nunca más volver—dijo mirando a los niños que tenía delante de ella, después de todo para ella eran tan solo unos niños que todavía no habían visto ni vivido como ella lo hiso.

-Para nunca más volver?—se pregunto extrañado Tsuna al no entender lo que decía la Señora de mayor edad que estaba enfrente de él.

-Exactamente que paso Señora?—pregunto Bianchi mirando a la persona enfrente de ella.

-Pues verán lo que ocurrió fue…..—decía la viejita recordando todo lo que vio esa noche, esa noche en donde nunca volvió a ver a la feliz niña que siempre la ayudaba a cargar los víveres.

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

Mircha era su nombre, al tener solo 75 años era muy saludable, tenía a unos nietos muy buenos pero que vivían muy lejos por eso no quitaba que los quería mucho, aun que fuera alguien de mayor edad se sentía alguien joven cosa que era la envidia de la colonia, pero su salud tal vez era rivalizado por la de su joven vecina, esa niña que siempre estaba feliz pero que al pasar por el buzón de su casa esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara era pasada por una de tristeza, y esa no fue la excepción cuando ella la miro esa mañana.

-Que sucede Haru-chan?—pregunto Mircha con una dulce voz, esa voz que solo puede decir una abuelita con mucho cariño solo para sus nietos.

-A oba-san, Haru está bien-desu – exclamo con una sonrisa fingida tratando de no preocuparla, pero para Mircha esa sonrisa no la engañaba para nada.

-No mientas Haru-chan, que paso para que tu sonrisa llena de felicidad ahora sea remplazada por una de tristeza?—le volvió a preguntar, a ella no la podían engañar tan fácil, después de todo ella había vivido mucho tiempo que esa jovencita que tenía en frente – tiene que ver con las cartas que siempre envías?—.

-Hahi!, acaso Haru están obvia!—pregunto la castaña sorprendida, ni su padre le decía eso, bueno era de esperarse su padre estaba pasando por algo muy difícil después de la muerte de su madre que no le prestaba atención a ella, por eso al ver la sonrisa de su oba-san se sorprendió – Lo que pasa es que los amigos de Haru se han ido a unas vacaciones sin ella, pero Tsuna-san le dejo a Haru la dirección y el número en el que Haru se puede contactar pero….. —.

-Pero?—la ínsito Mircha para que continuara.

-Pero Haru manda muchas cartas diarias, pero aun así no recibo ninguna carta de ellas, y Haru trata de hablar con ellos por teléfono pero aun así no le contestan, a Haru siempre le cuelgan cada vez que dice que quiere ver a Tsuna-san,… tal vez Tsuna-san ya se olvido de Haru—decía con una tristeza infinita la mencionada, se sentía sola.

-Haru-chan, eso no quiere significar que tus amigos se hayan olvidado de ti, tal vez estén ocupados—le animaba Mircha al no querer ver esa triste sonrisa plantada en su carita.

-Hahi!, eso sería genial si fuera así, pero Haru sabe que no es así!—volvió a insistir la chica.

-Por qué dices eso?—le pregunto con curiosidad la Señora al mirar como la chica bajaba su mirada al suelo.

-Hace unos días, Haru paseaba por el mercado cuando vio a Hana-san, Haru empezó a platicar con Hana-san pero Haru descubrió algo—decía la castaña mirando a la señora que le insistía que prosiguiera con su relato – Pero Haru descubrió que Kyoko-chan le había mandado cartas y que Hana-san habla con Kyoko-chan por teléfono desde hace unas semanas, si a Haru no la olvidaron, porque solo con Hana-san se ponen en contacto, Haru no a recibido ninguna llamada de Tsuna-san y los demás, ni siquiera de Kyoko-chan, o siquiera una carta o un simple Hola, Haru se siente sola-desu—explico su relato vio como Mircha la miraba con preocupación.

-Haru-chan—fue lo único que dijo aun que por su tono tal vez lo susurro la verdad Haru no sabía que pensar así que para no preocupar a su oba-san le dio una sonrisa de gratitud, ella era la única que se preocupaba por ella y no podía hacerla preocupar, tenía que ser fuerte, para ella y para su padre.

-No se preocupe oba-san, Haru está bien, Haru es muy fuerte—dijo la castaña mientras se golpeaba el pecho dándole a entender a Mircha que ella podía con eso y más, aun que su corazón estaba destrozado.

-Esta bien Haru-chan, creeré en ti—le dijo Mircha con una sonrisa

-Bueno oba-san ya me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela—se despidió con una sonrisa Haru antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Mircha solo la veía como daba vuelta en una esquina con esa felicidad que la capte rizaba, sin sospechar que era lo que le esperaba a esa chica.

En la noche cuando regresaba de su caminata al ir a ver a una amiga vio como una camioneta negra estaba estacionada enfrente de la casa de esa jovencita que vio en la mañana, al abrir su portón vio como de la casa de alado se abría la puerta y de ahí salieron dos señores vestidos de etiqueta con unos anteojos negros y vio que en sus brazos venían arrastrando a esa jovencita de cabellos castaños, pero al parecer ella no quería ir porque forcejeaba con esos señores y le gritaba que la soltaran.

-Hahi!, ¡suelten a Haru ahora!, ¡Haru no quiere ir!—gritaba la castaña mientras trataba de soltarse de esas personas.

-Se una buena niña y quédate quieta—le decía un hombre de etiqueta.

-Deja de forcejear—le gruño el otro hombre.

-Súbanla!—se escucho otra voz.

Mircha vio como los dos hombres aventaban a la chica adentro de la camioneta sin ningún cuidado haciendo que la chica se golpeara la cabeza con la otra puerta quedando así inconsciente y con una herida en su frente por la sangre que se veía que bajaba de ella, Mircha se asusto al ver eso, esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, en eso vio como otro hombre se acercaba a la camioneta, este vestía igual que los otros hombres pero vio que la única diferencia era que este tenía una bata blanca de laboratorio, al parecer era el jefe y fue quien dio la orden de subir a la chica, cuando se acerco para saber que pasaba el señor de la bata se le interpuso.

-A donde cree que va Señora?—le dijo el desconocido.

-A donde piensan llevar a Haru-chan?, además esa no es forma de tratar a una dama—le regaño la señora.

-Esto no le incumbe, y si aprecia lo que tiene es mejor que se calle—le espeto el señor antes de subirse a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto – Vámonos—dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Mircha esta enojada, no estaba más que enojada, estaba indignada por la forma en que la trataron a ella y a esa chica, pero al mirar abajo vio un sobre, al levantarlo descubrió que era de su joven vecina, era una carta y ahí venia escrito: Para Sawada Tsunayoshi, y abajo un domicilio que predominaba el lugar a donde se enviaba. Aun que no fuera su asunto tenía que hacer algo, así que lo único que pudo fue escribir una carta con la misma dirección y para la misma persona contándole lo que paso, tal vez ellos pudieran hacer algo, así que al otro día mando la carta rumbo a Italia, y espero por días, semanas e incluso meses pero nada, ningún rastro de una carta de contestación o ninguna llamada ya que había ingresado su número de teléfono por si las dudas pero aun así nada, hasta que decidió dejarlo así, ya era demasiado tarde además de que por ser ya alguien de mayor edad había cosas que se le olvidaba y después de meses, lo que le paso a su vecina fue una de esas cosas que se le olvido, hasta que volvió a escuchar el nombre de ese chico.

~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~

-Y eso fue lo que paso—dijo Mircha contándoles lo ocurrido.

-Pero!, eso no es posible, nosotros nunca recibimos nada de ella—dijo Tsuna asustado por lo que le podría pasar a su amiga, aun que no fue el único.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos no podían creer que su amiga le hubiera pasado eso, exactamente que paso para que ella fuera llevada de esa forma.

-Tal vez Haru-chan escribió mal la dirección?—dijo Kyoko al no entender por qué no habían recibido ninguna llamada o carta de ella.

-Haber esperen un momento—dijo la Señora antes de desaparecer e ir a su casa por algo, cuando regreso les enseño una carta, al parecer esa era la carta de su amiga, la que había olvidado esa noche – trate de hablar con el padre de Haru-chan al otro día después de lo ocurrido de Haru-chan pero no pude, al parecer se había ido—les termino de decir antes de regresar a su casa, ya había terminado su cometido, ahora era tiempo de que esos jovencitos se hicieran cargo de lo que pasaba, tal vez ellos la encontraran.

Los Vongola al ver la dirección de la carta se sorprendieron, y es que la dirección era correcta, porque, por que no les había llegado ninguna carta de ella y tal vez pasaba lo mismo con las llamadas, si fuera así querían saber que paso.

Cuando Tsuna vio a su tutor vio que este tenía sujetado con su mano parte de su sombrero, tapando así parte de sus ojos, lo único que pudo ver el castaño fue una extraña mueca o eso es lo que pensó al no poder verlo bien, al parecer también estaba consternado.

-Exactamente que paso aquí!—se pregunto Tsuna extrañado y asustado por su amiga mientras apretujaba la carta con sus manos, aun que no fue el único en preguntarse eso, todos querían saber que había pasado con su amiga castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya se, deberia seguir con "un amore dimencional" pero la verdad... XD... es que necesito volver a leer otra vez el anime jajaja asi que lo deje por el momento suspendido... no piensen mal lo seguire ya que tengo unos cuantos cap´s mas en el cuaderno antes que tenga que continuar con el anime pero como me fui de vacas perdi musho tiempo en ver otros animes... jejeje...<strong>

**Pero bueno se que se preguntaran... por que no hago el crossover que prometi o el de Vampiros, bueno eso es facil, el crossover digamos que iba a hacerlo pero jejeje necesitaba recordar unas cosas antes de hacerlo ademas de que ya se que linea de tiempo estara... XD.. asi que el crossover lo are junto con mi otro finc, sobre el de vampiros bueno lo iba a hacer pero me "faltaban" personajes y queria pues poner a la familia Shimon pero como no e visto el manga es una oportunidad para ver otra vez la serie de KHR... y ps eso dio a esto... XD.. este finc**

**Este finc es despues de la saga del Arco del Futuro, asi que ya no sigue una linea de tiempo por eso se me hace mas facil hacer este, ademas de que queria subir algo para que pensaran que no e dejado y ni dejare "un amore dimencional" me gusta y me divierte escribirla y leer sus review.. n.n.. que la verdad es mi motivación a seguir!... esto finc es mas como... como un... mmm... como un tentenpie (creo que es eso... XD) antes de continuar a mi otro finc**

**Agradecimientos: (lo se apenas es el primer cap y ya agradesco.. XD)**

**La cosa es que quiero agradecer a TRES! personas en particular por apoyarme a ser este finc... a: **

**-Karen (una otaku que conoci en mis vacas y dijo que queria leerlo y aki esta!... XD)**

**-BlueBling por que me animo a seguir con este finc dandome un gran apoyo emocional (estaba mal por que me ira de vacas... XD... cosa que yo no queria)**

**-Y a una perona en particulas... a Tsuki-chan93!... solo dire que sin ti este finc no seria nada... me diste muchas ideas, me aclaraste todo lo que tenia en mente y me apoyaste... n.n... **

**ESTE FINC ES ESPECIALMENTE PARA ESTAS TRES PERSONAS! espero de corazon que lo allan disfrutado como a mi me encanto escribirlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece solamente a Akira Amano... pero que si fueran mios aria muchas cosas... XD...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X (Cambio de Escena)

**Ahora, este finc lo hise solo con fines lucros para entretenimeitno, solamente para eso y tal vez para vaciar mi cabeza antes de que explote de ideas... XD**

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 02

Un taxi se estacionaba enfrente de una casa de dos pisos que era grande de un color café claro con varias ventanas y un gran jardín por lo que se podía apreciar, en el patio de atrás se veía un dojo con mas patio pero con muchas flores a su alrededor. Del taxi bajaban dos chicas, una de ellas era una castaña de cabellos un poco debajo de los hombros de ojos achocolatados, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro sin mangas y una falda negra y unas botas que hacían juego con el conjunto y en su muñeca derecha había un brazalete completamente blanco sin ningún grabado en especifico, la otra chica era una pelinegra de cabellos hasta la espalda y de ojos negros, llevaba puesta una playera rosa con la cabeza de un toro estampado en su pecho unos jeans que tenían unas aberturas de estilo y unos conver´s blancos y al igual que su amiga, en su muñeca derecha tenía un brazalete pero este era de color rojo, tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara al ver la casa que estaba enfrente de ella, solo pudo suspirar de felicidad.

-Por fin en casa, no lo crees así Haru!—decía la pelinegra a su amiga.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con tigo Nina—respondió Haru.

La verdad es que por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, después de lo que había pasado no podía creer que ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad pero ella sabia al igual que sus amigas que eso era la calma después de la tormenta,…. tormenta,….. Gokudera Hayato, tenia tanto tiempo sin pensar en él ni es sus amigos, la verdad después de todo lo que le había pasado ya no le importaba, pero había algo que estaba segura y era que si alguien se metía con su familia no los perdonaría fuese quienes fuesen.

Al entrar se encontraron con un corredor perfectamente decorado, al llegar a la sala era de un estilo moderno pero a la vez discreto con los muebles en tonos cremas al igual que las paredes, había un florero en la mesita de la sala con varias flores que sospechaba eran del jardín, cuando estuvieron con sus maletas en la sala vieron como de la cocina salía un esquicito olor, al dirigirse ahí vieron como una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos atado en una coleta de caballo les estaba dando la espalda preparando lo que parecía la cena, tenía un delantal blanco y por lo que se podría apreciar abajo del delantal era que tenía una playera negra con unos short chicos azules y a sus lados tenían unas tiras cruzadas entre si y unas zapatillas negras y en su muñeca derecha se podría apreciar el mismo brazalete pero de color negro.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron—les dijo la chica mientras se volteaba y pudieron apreciar su singular color de ojos, era de un gris metálico muy hermoso que al verlas pudieron apreciar que sus ojos radiaban una chispa de felicidad – Bueno ya nos dirán mas al rato como les fue, la cena ya estará casi lista, saben es horrible ser la tranquila de la casa cosa que no me gusta—decía mientras las regañaba el dejarla ahí mientras se veía que le daba un tick en el ojo.

-Gomen Yuki pero la verdad es que….. pss jajajaja… es divertido verte cuando regresamos…. jajajaja me da risa,…. Como pones esa cara—seguía riéndose Nina al ver como su amiga llamada Yuki seguía con su tick.

-Nina!, ve por el postre, es lo único que no eh echo—le respondió la oji gris con una sonrisa en la cara al ver la sorpresa reflejada en su amiga, mientras veía como Haru se reía de lo lindo al ver esa escena.

-Que!, porque yo!—decía la pelinegra replicando en el momento, apenas acababa de regresar y ahora esto.

-Quieres postre?—le pregunto, Nina solo asintió – Pues entonces ve, te estoy dando la decisión de que escojas lo que quieras—cuando la pelinegra escucho eso salió rápidamente a su cuarto a dejar su equipaje.

-Jajajaja, Yuki te pasaste, mira que chantajearla así—se reía Haru al mirar como la pelinegra corría por las escaleras – Ten cuidado Nina, no corras por las escaleras—.

-Hai!—le grito en contestación la chica mientras se perdía en el segundo piso.

A ella le encantaba los dulces, era una fanática de esa delicia, bueno, no se comparaba con Haru o con su amiga Stella, pero de verdad que le encantaban, por eso cuando escucho que Yuki le daba a escoger lo que quería no dudo en salir disparada a su cuarto, dejar sus cosas y salir directo a la puerta, pero al llegar vio a su amiga castaña ahí parada a un lado mirándola divertida.

-Que sucede?—le pregunto Nina al verla ahí.

-Vámonos, te acompaño—le respondió Haru antes de desaparecer por la puerta seguida de Nina – Yuki le dirá a las demás que ya hemos llegado—le explico la chica antes de dirigirse hacia el centro en compañía de su amiga.

-Yosh!, ya puedo ser yo misma—se decía Yuki con ánimo.

-Oh, al parecer ya llegaron—decía una chica que aparecía de un corredor.

Era una pelinegra de cabellos cortos y ojos negros, llevaba un vestido veraniego anaranjado con unas zapatillas a juego, venia comiendo unas papitas.

-Hai! Layla— decía emocionada la oji gris animada – La cena ya casi esta lista, puedes llevar la maleta de Haru a su cuarto? Por favor— pedía la chica mientras se volteaba y se dedicaba a terminar la comida.

-Si no hay problema—decía mientras desaparecía por la puerta directa hacia la sala por la maleta de su amiga.

-Ha! Y no se te olvide decirle a Stella que ya estará la cena y que ya llegaron Haru y Nina—grito para que Layla la escuchara, a lo lejos se escucho un "De acuerdo" y después nada.

Por fin podía ser ella misma, desde que sus amigas y hermano se habían ido a hacer sus asuntos ella se volvía alguien tranquila, después de todo entre ella y sus otras dos amigas que estaban en su mundo literalmente, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de todo para que la casa no estuviera toda desorganizada, no hasta que su hermano y Haru regresaran.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna y los demás caminaban por el centro, tal vez así se despejaban, después de escuchar lo que la Señora les había dicho fue un duro golpe para ellos, no habían pensado que eso pudo llegar a pasarle a ella, a esa chica que siempre los animaba con todo lo que tenia sin nada a cambio, en eso cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina Gokudera choco contra una pelinegra haciendo que los dos cayeran.

-Auch!—decía la pelinegra mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Mira por dónde vas! Baka-onna—le grito Gokudera a la chica que había hecho que se llevara un golpe.

-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a estos lugares—le dijo la chica.

-Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto Bianchi mirando a la chica, aun que fuera una chica joven tenía un buen cuerpo.

-Si, no se preocupen, jejeje,….. aun que yo pensé que los japonés eran más amables que este wey—dijo la chica mientras se paraba y señalaba al chico peli blanco.

-Wey?—preguntaron todos extrañados al no entender lo que había dicho la joven.

-Ha olvídenlo jejeje, se me olvidaba que Japón no era como en casa—decía la pelinegra mientras se reía.

-"Que le pasa a esa chica?"—se preguntaron todos al ver a la animada chica.

-Nina!—grito una voz a los lejos, pero en eso se veía a alguien corriendo hacia ellos – te encuentras bie…. –no termino de decir una castaña al ver con quienes estaba parada la mencionada.

Los Vongola solo veían a una chica de un buen cuerpo castaña y ojos achocolatados, por una extraña razón sentían que la conocían pero no sabían de donde o cuando pero Tsuna y Reborn la veían fijamente, el segundo ya la había reconocido pero el castaño no, pero no tardo mucho en reconocerla y al verla con bien no pudo aguantar una sonrisa, sonrisa que todos los presentes vieron.

-Tú—susurro el castaño con una sonrisa viendo como la chica que buscaba estaba con bien aun que tenía muchas preguntas y solo ella podía responderlas.

-Sawada, tú la conoces?—le pregunto Hana al ver al chico.

-Pero si ella es Haru—dijo, todos se sorprendieron gratamente al verla y era que su cuerpo ya no era de una niña, si no de una señorita, alguien que podía llamar al sexo puesto con solo una mirada.

-Nina vámonos—le dijo la castaña a su amiga, esta solo veía a los chicos enfrente de ella y a su amiga.

-Pero Haru aun me falta visitar la otra tienda tu me lo prometiste—le decía la chica mirándola, aun que no entendía que pasaba pero algo en el ambiente se percibía.

-He dicho, vámonos!, no es un favor es una orden—le gruño Haru a Nina, esta solo se levanto sin decir una queja y siguió a la chica para regresar a casa.

Haru no podía creer que se había encontrado con ellos, no ahora, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos, porque ahora?, ellos la dejaron atrás, la olvidaron, decían que ella era parte de la familia y la hicieron a un lado sin importarles sus sentimientos, aun que gracias a eso pudo conocer a los verdaderos amigos, a personas que se podrían llamar familia, personas que no la dejarían atrás aun si eso significara su muerte, por fin conoció a personas que la valoraban por quién era.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando su amigo castaño había dicho que esa castaña de buen cuerpo era su amiga, pero tal vez lo que más le sorprendió fue lo dicho por la oji achocolatada hacia la pelinegra, "es una orden", exactamente qué pasaba ahí, esa en realidad era su amiga?, Y si así fuera, exactamente que paso para que ella se comportara así?, en eso vieron como las dos chicas se perdían en una esquina, Tsuna al ver eso salió corriendo hacia la castaña, quería respuestas, respuestas que solo conseguiría de la oji achocolatada.

Al ver como el castaño corría, todos los demás lo siguieron, pero al doblar en la misma esquina que las dos chicas habían doblaron vieron como estas ya no estaban, a donde fueron?, fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron, como desaparecieron tan rápido?.

-Todos sepárense y busquen a Haru y a esa chica llamada Nina—pidió el próximo jefe de Vongola – Después nos reuniremos en mi casa dentro de una hora – termino de decir.

Todos se separaron para buscar a la castaña, todos querían saber que había pasado con su amiga, tenían la esperanza de encontrarla, después de todo, que tan lejos podían llegar?.

A Varias cuadras lejos de los Vongola caminaban dos chicas, una castaña y una pelinegra cargando unas bolsas. La pelinegra no sabía que había pasado, el por qué su amiga le había dicho un orden, ella no era sí, bueno no cuando estaban en casa, tan poco entendía el por qué se puso seria al tan solo ver a ese grupo reunido.

-Haru, quienes eran ellos?, acaso los conoces?—le pregunto Nina al ya no aguantar su curiosidad.

-Ellos no son nada—le respondió Haru mirando hacia al frente.

Nina veía preocupada a su amiga, pero si ella decía que ellos no eran nadie, entonces ella no se metería en eso, después de todo ella confiaba ciegamente en su amiga, y si por acares del destino se lo ocultaba era por algo, tal vez más adelante se lo contaría a ella y si no, pues ella respetaría su silencio, pero algo estaba segura, si ellos o alguien lastimaban a su amiga, ella y sus demás amigas harían pagar a quien le hicieran daño, ya que eso hacían los amigos, corrección, eso hacían las familias y ellas mas el hermano de Yuki eran una familia.

Haru no quería pensar en ellos, en los Vongola, pero era difícil verlos ahí, mientras más pensaba en otra cosa, mas sus pensamientos volvían con los Vongola, una gran tristeza la inundo, como Tsuna tenían el descaro de volverla a llamarla Haru, él y los otros ya no tenían ese derecho.

-Ya casi llegamos a casa— dijo Nina con felicidad y la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Si – susurro la oji achocolatada –Vamos, hay que darnos prisa, que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo animada –"Es cierto, tengo amigos,… personas que me valoran por quién soy y me quieren"—pensaba, tenía que estar animada, no quería preocupar a sus amigas.

Nina vio como Haru había cambiado de ánimo, eso la puso feliz, volvía a hacer la misma Haru que ella conocía, con esos pensamientos se encaminaron a su casa, a comer, a descansar y platicar como les fue en su misión.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna y los demás Vongola se encontraban en la habitación del primero, después de buscar por todos lados no habían llegado a encontrarla, era imposible que desapareciera de esa forma en tan solo unos segundos tal vez minutos, por eso cuando se acabo el tiempo de buscarla fueron a su casa, al llegar su madre, Nana-san había preparado un festín por el regreso de él, después de pasarla en familia decidieron irse a platicar sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde, mientras que Lambo jugaba con I-pin y Futa.

-Al parecer Haru-chan está bien—la primera en hablar fue Kyoko al ver el tenso silencio que reinaba en la habitación del castaño.

-QUE EXTRAMO! AL ENCONTRARNOSLA ASI!—respondió Ryohei.

-Lo más seguro es que esa Señora nos allá mentido—gruño Gokudera al ver como la castaña había estado bien.

-Eso será cierto?—dijo de la nada Reborn, todos lo miraban preguntándose a que se refería con eso.

Pero la verdad es que él era un Hitman, un asesino a sueldo, él podía leer fácilmente las expresiones de las personas y sabia que esa Señora había dicho la verdad e intuía que su alumno también sabia eso con su Híper Intuición, ahora la pregunta era, exactamente que paso para que Haru estuviera ahí?.

-Yo no lo creo Gokudera-kun, esa Señora decía la verdad—le afirmo Tsuna a su amigo, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación – Se notaba que esa Señora apreciaba mucho a Haru—.

-Entonces que paso en realidad?—pregunto a la nada Yamamoto al quedar en las mismas.

-Que sucede Hana-chan?—le pregunto Kyoko a su amiga al ver que esta no prestaba atención a la plática.

-Lo que ocurre es que yo conozco a la chica con quien cocho Gokudera—les dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba a todos los presentes y veía las caras de sorpresa que tenían.

-La conoces Hana-san?—le pregunto Tsuna mirando a la chica.

-Que EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei.

-Y porque no nos lo dijiste en ese momento—le gruño el oji verde mientras veía a la chica.

-Por qué no nos cuentas de donde la conoces?—Reborn miraba a la chica quería saber que era lo que pasaba o que había pasado ahí, a él le gustaba saber lo que pasaba, no le gustaba no saber nada, tenía que estar preparado para todo, y sentía que algo grande se avecinaba y la castaña tenía algo que ver.

-En este semestre entraron tres chicas nuevas, y una de ellas era Colvet Nina—les dijo mientras miraba sus manos – no la reconocí al principio ya que había dicho en la Dirección que se iba por unos días,….. por unos asuntos familiares, no sabía que había regresado— explico Kurokawa.

-kufufu, esto se está poniendo interesante—solto Mukuro, todos se le quedaron mirando como alguien extraño.

-Mukuro-sama—susurro Chrome a su lado, este solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo iba dirigida a las personas que mas estimaba.

-Entonces tendremos nuevas compañeras?—pregunto Yamamoto.

-Y como se llaman las otras chicas?—pregunto Gokudera a Kurokawa.

-Pues una de ellas se llama Wong Layla, y la otra Himura Yuki,… por lo que pude notar es que esas tres chicas son amigas—les contesto la pelinegra.

-Es probable que esas chicas también conozcan a Haru—expuso Tsuna.

En ese momento Hana y Bianchi al igual que Kyoko descubrieron que aun que fuera poco, Tsuna se volvía más confiable, aun que seguía siendo el mismo "Dame Tsuna" que conocían.

-Si eso es cierto, mañana lo descubrirán—les dijo Bianchi, después de eso se retiro junto con Reborn y los dos de Kokuyo, después de todo ya habían acabado ahí era hora de regresar con los suyos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Ha, por fin están en casa,…. Ya extrañaba esto—dijo una chica de cabellos rubios un poco largos y ojos cafés, traía un vestido azul cielo con blanco y unas zapatillas.

-Pues yo no!—grito Nina – Suéltame Stella – forcejeaba, era lo único que podía ser ya que estaba atada y siendo arrastrada por la chica llamada Stella.

-Ni lo pienses, tengo que ponerte a ti y a Haru sus vacunas—le respondió la rubia mirando como su amiga Haru la seguía hacia una habitación.

-Ok, eso lo entiendo,…. Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ir ATADA!—le grito, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, Stella la hacía sufrir, la torturaba sicológicamente, y cuando se ponía en ese plan ella y Yuki sufrían las consecuencias.

-Vamos, vamos – cantaba la chica Stella, le encantaba experimentar en sus dos amigas, le encantaba que cara ponían.

-Vamos no te quejes—le decía Layla mirando como la pelinegra peleaba contra las cuerdas mientras trataba de deshacerse de ellas, aun que era inútil, cuando su amiga rubia ponía su mirada en alguien, esta no tenia salvación.

-Suerte….. – le dijo Yuki a la pelinegra, ella sabía lo que se sentía, era horrible cuando eres un conejillo de indias de la rubia.

-No me dejes solita—le susurro Nina a la peli rojiza, no quería estar con ese demonio de pelo rubio, no quería sufrir de traumas después.

-Lo siento—le susurro en respuesta la chica – pero esta es una batalla que tienes que enfrentar tu sola,…. Tu puedes amiga, yo te apoyo, sobrevive!—decía mientras daba la vuelta y se tapaba los ojos como si quisiera llorar.

-Lo haré, viviré, pero a cambio….. espérame!—le grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta, después de eso no se escucho nada por unos segundos hasta que escucharon como la pelinegra gritaba y después de eso el sonido de una sierra y después nada.

-No crees que exageraste?, ni que fuera a morir—Layla la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Enserio?,….. yo creo que morir y estar encerrada en una misma habitación con Stella y sus medicamentos es lo mismo—le respondió.

Layla vio como Yuki salía de la sala y se dirigía hacia el patio de enfrente, lo más seguro era para regar las plantas de Sara, con esos pensamientos se fue directo hacia su computadora, todavía no terminaba uno de sus proyectos y era necesario terminarlos cuanto antes por sus amigas, porque ellas lo necesitaban y por eso ella trabajaría duro para terminarlos cuanto antes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de terminar de ponerse al día, Yamamoto se retiro de la casa del castaño junto con su sempai y su hermana, Gokudera había tomado otro rumbo, iban platicando hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

Iba caminado solo pensando en que le diría a su padre, después de todo un año sin verlo solo hablándole y mandándole cartas era algo, pero después de lo vivido en el futuro algo dentro de él se instalo, el sentimiento de nunca dejarlo, pero ahora que Byakuran ya no aria nada, eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizo, con esos pensamientos iba caminando hasta que tropezó contra un poste dándose un buen golpe.

-Jajajaja, eso me pasa por ir distraído – se decía el mismo riendo de su propio despiste – mmm?,….. esa casa no estaba en venta cuando me fui? – dijo mientras miraba una casa de dos pisos pintada de color café claro con varias ventanas – lo mas seguro es que alguien la allá comprado—.

Al acercarse pudo ver como alguien regaba unas flores, al acercarse mejor pudo apreciar que era una chica, y una muy linda, era de cabellos castaños rojizos atado en una coleta, no pudo ver sus ojos ya que esta estaba mirando hacia abajo, tenía una playera negra y en su pecho llevaba escrito con azul "LUNA", con unos short chicos azules y a sus lados tenían unas tiras cruzadas entre sí, unas zapatillas negras y en su muñeca derecha se podría apreciar el mismo brazalete pero de color negro, pero al levantar la vista pudo apreciar mejor sus ojos, eran de un gris metálico muy lindo.

-Que linda—susurro, aun que al entender lo que había dicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, pero al ver como la chica levantaba la vista y lo miraba a él – "Es muy hermosa su mirada"—no pudo evitar pensar, pero al ver que esa misma chica no lo dejaba de mirar solo pudo salir corriendo y perderse en la lejanía.

-"Que habrá sido eso'"—pensó Yamamoto al estar a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa, nunca pensó que eso le iba a pasar cuando iba a ir directo a su casa, aun que él ni fue el único en evitar pensar eso.

-"Que habrá sido eso?"—pensó la chica, nunca pensó que un chico se le quedaría mirando así, bueno nadie se le había quedando mirando así –"Es… lindo"—no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al pensar eso.

-Que sucede Yuki?—le pregunto Layla, y es que quería decirle que Nina y Haru ya habían salido y que esta ultima la estaba buscando.

-"No…. No pienses en eso, olvídate de eso,….. además cuantas son las probabilidades de volvértelo a encontrar"—se decía mentalmente, mientras que su amiga se le quedaba viendo raro –Layla… que querías?—.

-Solo quería decirte que Nina te está buscando, necesitamos pasarle los apuntes antes de mañana—le recordó la chica.

-Enseguida voy—dijo mientras sin darse cuenta voltear hacia donde el chico lindos había desaparecido.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Takeshi se encontraba en su habitación, después de lo que había pasado, al llegar su padre lo recibió con un abraso, después de platicar de lo bien que se la paso en Italia no recordó a la chica, pero ahora que se encontraba solo en su habitación, eso ya era otra cosa, no pudo evitar pensar en la chica que unos minutos antes se había encontrado, no pudo dejar de mirarla, tanto que hasta ella se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

Y es que él nunca le había prestado tanta atención a ninguna chica, es cierto que tenia amigas, pero nunca se había fijado en ellas como se fijo en esa chica, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero no podía evitar quitarle la vista, y ahora que estaba solo, no podía evitar recordar cómo esta lo había visto con esos grandes ojos grises.

-Quien será ella?,….. acaso la volveré a ver?—se preguntaba, quería verla, quería platicar con ella, quería volver a ver esos ojos tan atrayentes.

Y algo dentro de él quería ver su sonrisa, y con eso en mente no pudo evitar quedarse dormido mientras que en sus sueños se formaba unos ojos grises y una sonrisa, sonrisa que no pudo evitar en la realidad.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Gokudera estaba enojado, no más bien furioso, no podía creer que esa chica se hubiera ido sin siquiera saludar a su jyudaime, pero aun que en el fondo él mismo se engañaba, se sentía desilusionado con respecto a que no lo hubiera saludado.

-Exactamente que te paso?—pregunto a la nada mientras se acostaba en su cama para poder dormir, mañana sería un día agotador y tenía que ir a recoger a su Jyudaime a su casa, después de todo eso era lo que hacía una mano derecha.

Pero en sus más recónditos pensamientos pensaba en volverla a ver, pensaba en como estaría la castaña, y en cómo podría ayudarla.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En una cierta parte de Noruega, en un laboratorio a miles de kilómetros de la civilización, varios cientificos estaban como locos buscando algo o a alguien. En una cierta parte del laboratorio se puede mostrar una gran computadora en la cual trabajaban unos cientificos con varias cifras, encuestas y varios mapas de todo el mundo solo con un mismo fin, encontrar a alguien.

-Maldición!,….. es que todavía no las encuentran?—les grito un señor de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, vestía con una bata completamente blanca y un traje negro abajo.

-Lo siento Señor—se excuso uno de bata blanca.

-Maldición!, encuéntrenlas!—les volvió a gritar.

-Calma Cesar, las encontraremos—decía un joven que entraba en la habitación, era de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos negros y llevaba puesto un traje caqui.

-Cállate Ferior, este no es tu asunto,…. Por tu incompetencia las dejaste escapar al igual que ese malcriado—le respondió el peli negro.

-No te preocupes, tenemos una pista de tal vez en donde se encuentran—le respondió tranquilo.

-Sabes en donde se encuentran?—le pregunto sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, nunca dudes de mi informante— afirmo Ferior una vez acercarse a la computadora y oprimir varios botones hasta dar con el mapa, mientras veían como se acercaba mas y mas hacia el lado oriental hasta dar con un lugar en especifico.

-Na… Namimori?, estas completamente seguro?—Cesar no podía creer que fuera en ese lugar en donde se encontraban sus minas de oro.

-No te preocupes, recuperaremos a Freya, Brunilda, Hilda y a Kára,….. ya no escaparan de nosotros—dijo mientras miraba una lucecita prender y apagar mientras señalaba a Namimori –"Ya no escaparan de nosotros,… Brunilda, pronto serás mía"—se rio, había esperado por un año, un año en donde no paro para buscarla, aun que hubiera escapado, el aun la quería a su lado y no descansaría hasta haberlo logrado, una vez se escapo pero esta vez no.

-Entonces ve por ellas—le regaño Cesar.

-No te preocupes,….. iré cuando haya reunido a unos cuantos hombres para que me acompañen—le contesto, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Contacten a Brus y a Lorio, díganle que se reúnan inmediatamente, díganles que tenemos noticias—les dijo Cesar a los otros cientificos que estaban ahí –"Próximamente Hilda,…. Próximamente nos volveremos a ver y una vez hecho eso, nunca te dejare ir"—.

Cesar veía como sus subordinados trataban de contactar a los hombres, tenían que contactarse pronto y regresar al laboratorio, era altamente necesario si querían ver otra vez a Freya y a Kára.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen mi ortografia, pero soy pesima en eso... XD.. jajaja<strong>

**Bueno aqui se empiezan a aclarar un poco mas las cosas, quienes seran esos cientificos y que aran en Namimori?... mmm quien sabe... XD...**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron Review y tambien a las personas que les gusto y no dejaron Review... X3... seguire trabajando mas!... n.n...**


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano, si fuera mio le daria mas participación a Haru y aria que Takeshi conociera a alguien... X3...**

**Lo unico que me pertenece son los personajes y la historia**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 03

Era un nuevo día en Namimori cuando Haru se levanto, se ducho y se vistió con su nuevo uniforme, desde que había regresado a su ciudad natal había ingresado a otro Instituto que estaba en el otro extremo, a unos cuantos kilómetros del Instituto Kokuyou, su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca de botones y sobre eso un chaleco de mangas largas de color negro, en la parte izquierda arriba justo en el pecho, bordado en violeta una mariposa y abajo con el mismo bordado el nombre del Instituto "Haiku", llevaba una falda violeta y unas calcetas largas de color negro al igual que sus zapatos.

Después de lo ocurrido fue lo más sensato el cambiarse de escuela, después de todo que tipo de explicación les daría a sus antiguas compañeras de el por qué había desaparecido por un año sin una clase de explicación, pero eso era pasado, y ahora era el presente. Cuando llegaron ayer, Stella que había ingresado al mismo instituto que ella y estaban en el mismo salón le había pasado los apuntes, al bajar descubrió que todas ya estaban despiertas, bueno casi todas, solo faltaban dos.

-Al parecer Nina y Yuki se quedaron dormidas… otra vez—afirmo Haru al no ver a las nombradas presentes, mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas.

-Pues ya sabes, se la pasaron platicando toda la noche—le contesto Layla – pero es mejor que las valla a despertar antes de llegar tarde—decía mientras se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de sus amigas.

-Bueno en ese caso será mejor que nosotras ya nos fuéramos—le dijo Stella mientras agarraba su mochila que estaba a un lado de ella en la mesa y agarrar su obento.

Haru también se acerco con la única intención de agarrar un pan tostado y agarrar su obento para poder retirarse a su Instituto.

-Ya nos Vamos!—gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras dejaban atrás la casa y a sus otras amigas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Hoy era un nuevo día, o eso es lo que pensaba un castaño puntiagudo, estaba feliz, ya que desde que se había ido a Italia con sus amigos había extrañado su cama, su casa y por supuesto a su mamá, pero esa felicidad paso a segundo plano al recordar lo que había pasado ayer, algo dentro de él se rompió al pensar en la indiferencia de la castaña, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que haber hecho caso a su Híper Intuición, tal vez hecho eso su amiga no hubiera pasado por eso y tal vez ella no se hubiera comportado como lo hiso cuando los vio, aun que no sabía lo que le había pasado cuando se la habían llevado, sospechaba que Haru había escapado, lo que le preocupaba era lo que le había pasado, pero había algo mas y ese algo era que su Híper Intuición le decía que algo muy grande iba a pasar, y algo dentro de él le decía que su amiga tendría algo que ver, tendría que estar preparado para lo que vendría, y esta vez le haría caso a su Híper Intuición y protegería a su amiga Haru, esta vez ya no la dejaría atrás.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia la puerta, si no se iba ahora lo más seguro es que llegaría tarde y tendría que enfrentarse a Hibari, Líder del comité de Disciplina, de tan solo pensar en eso un escalofrió se incrustaba en él, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al llegar a una esquina no pudo evitar saltar al escuchar que le hablaban.

-Jyudaime!—grito Gokudera, Tsuna al ver mejor vio que sus amigos estaban ahí, desde onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto y Gokudera, pero faltaba alguien, ese alguien era una castaña de ojos achocolatados.

-Yo Tsuna—le saludo Yamamoto al ver al castaño.

-Hola Tsu-kun—con una sonrisa Kyoko miraba al chico que le gustaba, y es que desde que se había ido a Italia con su oni-san y los chicos descubrió que lo que sentía por el castaño no era un cariño de amigos si no algo más profundo.

Una vez reunido el grupo se dirigieron directo al Instituto Namimori, aun que más adelante Ryohei se separo de ellos ya que él iba a entrar a la preparatoria ya que se había graduado ese mismo año.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Ves llegamos temprano Layla, tampoco era para tanto—le contesto Nina al estar en la entrada del Instituto Namimori.

-Si, no tenias que despertarnos aventándonos agua helada—le prosiguió Yuki al recordar como ella y su amiga habían despertado.

-Bueno, eso les pasa por quedarse dormidas—se excuso la chica.

Las tres chicas iban a entrenar al Instituto cuando la pelinegra noto a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules fríos, llevaba un uniforme negro, su chaleco lo tenia abierto y se podía apreciar la camisa blanca, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que en su brazo izquierdo colgaba una banda amarilla con rojo que decía: "Líder de Comité de Disciplina", y a su lado estaba un chico con el mismo uniforme negro y un peinado al estilo de Elvis Presley, las chicas al ver a alguien conocido decidieron ir a saludarlo.

-Buenas Kusakabe-san – saludaron al unisonó Nina y Yuki al chico.

-Buenos días, Kusakabe-san – le saludo Layla al estar enfrente del mencionado.

-Buenos días chicas – contesto al saludo la mano derecha del Líder.

Hibari había visto cuando las tres chicas que nunca había visto entraban a su Instituto con el uniforme reglamentario, el no las reconocía desde que se había ido además no se veían de primer año, en eso noto cuando se acercaban a él, lo más seguro era para molestar, las mordería hasta la muerte si infringen las reglas de su amado plantel, estaba por decir su tan característica palabra cuando vio que saludaban a su mano derecha.

Entre tanto, Kusakabe había visto entrar a esas tres chicas que aun que tenían poco que habían entrado le habían agradado y mas por las ocurrencias de la pelinegra de largos cabellos y su amiga peli rojiza aun que la otra pelinegra tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero aun eso eran muy tranquilas y siempre trataban de ayudarlo cuando el pasaba con varias pilas de papeles.

-Bueno Kusakabe-san nos retiramos, que pase un buen día—se despedía Layla mientras arrastraba a las dos chicas que se querían quedar para platicar con el chico.

-Nos vemos después Kusakabe-san—se despidió Yuki mientras agitaba la mano y seguía a su amiga, bueno se dejaba arrastrar.

-Nos vemos Kusakabe-san—se despedía con una sonrisa en alto Nina mientras se dejaba arrastrar al igual que su amiga adentro del plantel.

Hibari solo veía como la pelinegra de cabellos cortos se llevaba a las otras dos chicas, era extraño que su mano derecha hablara con esa familiaridad con esas tres chicas ya que solamente a él lo trataba así aun que claro con respeto pero aun sin dejar esa familiaridad de lado, él solo veía como las chicas entraban al Instituto, mas tarde le preguntaría a Kusakabe sobre qué había pasado mientras no estaba él.

Las chicas al llegar a su salón correspondiente se instalaron y decidieron platicar cerca de la ventana, Nina que estaba recargada en la ventana mirando afuera vio como ingresaban unos chicos conocidos, al mirar fijamente vio que eran los mismos con los que se había topado con Haru ayer.

-Ha!—Nina estaba sorprendida por ver a esos chicos ahí.

-Que sucede?—le pregunto Layla a su espalda, ella estaba sentada en una silla que le pertenecía a una de sus amigas mientras miraba la espalda de su amiga, Yuki que estaba alado de la oji verde se dio vuelta ya que también estaba recargada en la ventana.

-Que miras?—pregunto la castaña rojiza al buscar que era lo que había sorprendido a su amiga, pero solo veía a los alumnos entrar, estaba mirando quienes llegaban, hasta que un poco a la lejanía vio a alguien, era el chico lindo que había visto la noche pasada, al solo recordar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Que miran chicas?—Layla se arto que no le dijeran nada así que se levanto para ver qué era lo que mantenía a sus amigas tan encimadas, pero solo pudo ver a varios alumnos entrado al edificio pero algo le llamo la atención, era un grupo de chicos, dos chicas y tres chicos, nunca los había visto antes, tal vez eran de nuevo ingreso, bueno solamente conocía a una chica y era Kurokawa Hana una compañera de clases, en tal caso no importaba no tenía nada que ver con ella o sus amigas, lo que no sabía era cuan equivocada estaba.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Bueno alumnos demos una bienvenida a sus compañeros que regresaron después de un tiempo—les hiso pasar la maestra de Literatura, en eso entraron tres chicos y una chica.

La chica era de cabellos cortos de un castaño rubio y ojos cafés con el uniforme para chicas reglamentario, a su lado había un chico de cabellos castaños en punta y sus ojos eran igual de cafés, a su lado había un chico de cabellos plateados un poco largos arriba de los hombros y ojos eran de un verde tenía el seño fruncido como si le molestase estar enfrente, y el ultimo se encontraba al otro lado de la chica, era de cabellos negros cortos y ojos pardos tenía una gran sonrisa por estar ahí y al igual que los demás tenía el uniforme reglamentario para varones.

-Soy Sasawaga Kyoko espero que nos llevemos bien—se presento la chica a sus compañeros, en eso al mirar a sus nuevos compañeros descubrió a su amiga Hana que estaba en el frente en el lado de la puerta, pero al mirar más atrás alado de la ventana descubrió a la pelinegra que había visto ayer.

-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi espero que nos podamos llevar bien—ahora fue el turno del castaño, al igual que Kyoko se dio cuenta de la pelinegra que estaba atrás alado de la ventana, aun que no fue el único sus amigos también se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-Gokudera Hayato y espero que no molesten al Jyudaime—fue la simple presentación del peli plateado mirando con el seño fruncido a todo el salón.

-jajajaja, Yamamoto Takeshi—dijo el oji pardo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se agrando al ver que atrás de la pelinegra estaba la chica que había visto en la noche – "Nos volvimos a encontrar"—pensó fascinado – "Porque estoy feliz?... porque tengo esta agradable sensación en mi pecho?" —se cuestionaba, no entendía en donde salía esa felicidad en él, solo sabía que esa felicidad se la provocaba esa chica.

-Bueno ahora escoger en donde se sentaran, la señorita Sasagawa se sentara alado de la señorita Kurokawa—informo la Profesora mientras veía como la chica se sentaba alado de su amiga – y los jóvenes se sentaran…. El joven Sawada se sentara atrás de la señorita Wong—la Profesora vio como Layla levantaba la mano para saber en donde se encontraba y ver como el chico se sentaba atrás de la chica – el joven Gokudera se sentara alado de la señorita Colvet y el joven Yamamoto se sentara atrás de su compañero alado de la señorita Himura— vio como los chicos tomaban su asiento correspondiente.

-"Tch, me tengo que sentar cerca del friki de beisbol, Jyudaime aun que estemos separados siempre estaré con usted"—pensó Gokudera, no podía creer que lo hubieran separado de su Jyudaime, eso era inaceptable pero al ver quien estaba a su lado cambio de parecer, tal vez conseguiría saber algo de su castaña amiga teniendo a la pelinegra cerca de él.

-"No puedo creer que me tocara sentarme alado de ella, que suerte"—pensaba con alegría Takeshi, y es que desde que había visto que alado de la chica había un asiento vacío había pedido que le tocara sentarse allí.

Mientras tanto Nina solo veía como los chicos que había conocido ayer eran alumnos del Instituto Namimori, aun que en verdad se sorprendió es que le pusieran como compañero de alado al chico gruñón, con quien había chocado, ella pensaba que los Japoneses eran amables pero ese peli plateado no lo era, pero algo dentro de ella sospechaba que su amiga Haru no le iba a gustar que ellos hubieran ingresado al Instituto y mucho menos que estos fueran sus nuevos compañeros. En tanto Yuki se había sorprendido de que el "chico lindo" como lo había bautizado tan solo unos segundos atrás antes de saber cuál era su nombre fuera su compañero de alado, en verdad que se había sorprendido, pero al igual que su amiga Nina tenía un presentimiento, y era que algo iba a pasar, no sabía que, solo presentía que algo pasaría y que los chicos nuevos tenían algo que ver, no sabía qué pero algo tendrían que ver.

Mientras Yuki estaba pensando qué tipo de presentimiento era no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por cuatro ojos, uno de ellos eran unos ojos pardos, y es que Takeshi al voltear para ver a la chica vio que esta tenía la cabeza levantada mirando hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando algo complicado, pero eso no evito ver sus ojos, esos ojos que le fascinaron enormemente quedando embobado por unos momentos, como si el tiempo dejara de moverse y solo existieran ellos dos, en cambio los otros par de ojos eran de un color negro y estaba escondido entre las sombras de su escondite secreto del salón, tenía un traje negro con un sombrero de copa en su mano, acariciando a un camaleón estaba Reborn mirando fijamente a la chica, no podía apartar su vista de ella y es que esa chica le recordaba a alguien a quien conoció atreves de retratos y pinturas, no podía creer que lo que veía, ya que la persona que conocía atreves de las fotografías era alguien que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, por eso le sorprendió ver a alguien con sus mismas características, era como volver a verla pero más rejuvenecida en sus años de adolescencia, tendría que investigar, saber realmente que paso, descubrir la verdadera identidad de Himura Yuki, aun que tenía unas sospechas de quien en realidad puede ser, en tal caso tendría que ponerse en contacto con su estúpido ex-aprendiz, el podría resolver esto.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En alguna parte de Indonesia, una chica de cabellos largos rubios y de ojos violeta traía puesto una blusa lila y una mini falda roja con unas zapatillas negras, en su muñeca derecha se encontraba un brazalete azul sin ningún tipo de decoración o grabado, iba caminando de la mano con un chico un poco mayor que ella, tenía el cabello blanco corto en puntas y ojos lilas, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía una marca de color lila, tenía una playera blanca y unos jeans con unos zapatos negros.

-Al parecer tampoco se encuentra aquí—afirmo la rubia – Que aremos Byakuran?—le pregunto al chico.

-No podemos hacer nada, regresaremos a casa, Haru me mando un mensaje, al parecer tendremos visitas próximamente—fue la única respuesta que dio, la rubia solo miraba al chico como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Enserio?, en ese caso hay que regresar cuanto antes, las chicas nos están esperando—apresuro el paso la oji violeta, en eso el chico vio como varias personas de su mismo sexo miraban a la chica y es que la rubia tenía un porte elegante y refinado cosa que atraía miradas de deseo o de envidia, al ver eso no pudo evitar rodear su brazo en la cintura de la chica.

-Sara, hay que darnos prisa, quiero ver a mi hermanita—decía Byakuran mientras caminaba a la par con la chica y es que le encantaba la miraba que le daba solamente a él.

-oui, ya quiero ver a las chicas—afirmo Sara con una gran sonrisa por tener así al chico y es que después de todo eran novios.

Pero lo que Byakuran no quería que supiera su novia era que estaba preocupado, y es que el mensaje de Haru que le había enviado era que los Vongola habían regresado a Namimori, eso no le preocupaba, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que los Vongola le pudieran hacer a su hermanita o a Haru, o a cualquiera de las demás, aun que su prioridad era su hermanita, Haru y su novia, era mejor adelantarse ya después informaría lo que había descubierto.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-En que estas pensando Haru?—le pregunto Stella a la castaña, y es que la rubia había visto a su amiga muy pensativa desde que habían salido de la casa y ahora que estaban en receso podía preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Eh?... nada, no te preocupes, estaba pensando en cómo les irán a Byakuran y a Sara con la misión—respondió Haru, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, pero lo que en verdad tenía en la cabeza era en los Vongola, sospechaba que ellos ingresarían al Instituto Namimori.

-Mmm,….. pues yo creo que bien, después de todo estamos hablando de Byakuran-san y Sara—contesto la rubia mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Si,….. estarán bien—afirmo, aun que eso iba para sus amigos que estaban lejos también iba para sus amigas que estaban en el otro Instituto.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Que rico!—exclamo Nina mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca, ella junto con sus otras amigas estaban en el tejado del Instituto Namimori.

Eso fue lo que escucharon los Vongola cuando llegaron a su destino, Tsuna veía como las chicas que habían estado buscando por todas partes estaban tranquilamente sentadas comiendo su obento, quería acercárseles y preguntarles por Haru pero decidió mejor comer y después preguntarles, así que junto con sus amigos decidió primero sentarse y disfrutar sus obentos y después preguntarles a las chicas por su castaña amiga, así que se sentó cerca de las chicas, tal vez así podían escuchar algo acerca de Haru.

-Que bueno que lo disfruten ya que lo hiso Stella para ustedes—les dijo Layla a las chicas, estas al escuchar eso escupieron lo que tenían en la boca, sorprendiendo a los Vongola.

-Que lo hiso quien!—gritaron al unisonó Yuki y Nina al pensar que su amiga le había puesto algo al a comida, y con esos pensamientos rebuscaron en sus obentos buscando píldoras o algo que oliera a medicina.

-Que hacen?—pregunto la pelinegra de cabellos cortos a las chicas mientras veía como las chicas buscaban algo inexistente.

-Como que que hacemos, buscamos que le puso Stella al obento, tal vez sean somníferos, o una medicina experimental—le respondió Yuki mientras miraba a Layla directamente.

-Si, no ves que nuestras vidas dependen de eso—le regaño Nina.

-Vamos no es para tanto—trato de calmarlas, pero cuando Yuki y Nina se ponían en ese plan era casi imposible detenerlas.

-Como que no es para tano!—le grito Yuki mirándola sorprendida.

-Es que no te acuerdas lo que nos pasos cuando Stella cocino,…. Casi nos enveneno para probar su nuevo medicamento—le recordó la pelinegra de cabellos largos a su amiga.

-O la vez en que nos puso los somníferos cuando hiso el desayuno, o la vez en qu… - no pudo terminar de hablar Yuki cuando Layla la paro con una mano en su boca.

- Ok, ok, ya entendí, Stella las utiliza como conejillos de indias—contesto la oji negra al entender que ellas tenían razón, al parecer Stella les había causado una paranoia en ellas.

Los Vongola solo escuchaban lo que decían las chicas, no podían creer que una chica les hiciera eso, esa chica llamada Stella se veía que era alguien de temer para hacerle ese tipo de cosas, así que para escuchar mas decidieron comer en silencio.

-En tal caso, Yuki sabes algo de tu Nii-sama?—le pregunto la oji negra a la chica.

-No, solo se por Haru que está en alguna parte de Indonesia con Sara—respondió la chica que al mencionar el nombre de la castaña pusieron más atención.

-Mmm, lo más seguro es que ahorita deben estar paseando de lo lindo mientras que se olvidan de lo demás—afirmo Nina al pensar que ellos estarían en un cita.

-Lo dudo, estamos hablando de Nii-sama, además Sara es alguien muy responsable en eso—objeto la castaña rojiza, al pensar que ni su Nii-sama y Sara eran así.

-Tienes razón, gomen jejeje, tu Nii-sama no es ese tipo de personas además Sara no se lo permitiría, después de todo entre nosotras Sara y Haru son las más serias en esto bueno también tu Nii-sama—se disculpo la oji verde.

-Bueno, es mejor irnos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer llegando a casa, así que no me molesten a menos que sea para la cena—les informo Layla.

-Oh, todavía están con tu proyecto?,….. y como te va con eso?, con eso que no nos quieres decir que es—le pregunto Nina mientras recogía su obento al igual que Yuki, tan distraída estaban las chicas que no se dieron cuenta que los Vongola que las estaban escuchando decidieron terminar su obento mas rápido.

-Por supuesto, me ha tomado mucho tiempo,…. Y me va bien, si puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas podre terminar el proyecto antes de tiempo—afirmo con felicidad al pensar que ya estaba por acabar su proyecto que solamente estaba pensado en sus amigas, para que estas regresaran a casa sin ningún rasguño.

-Que bien, lo esperaremos con ansias—le decía felizmente la pelinegra de cabellos largos.

-Hai!—afirmo con una sonrisa Layla antes de levantarse e irse inmediatamente de ahí con sus amigas.

Los Vongola al ver que ya se iban trataron de terminarse todo e irse tras ellas, aun que Tsuna tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que era ese proyecto y quienes pudieran ser Sara y el Nii-sama de Himura, ya que sentía que el Nii-sama de Yuki lo conocía aun que eso era imposible ya que no lo conocía.

Yamamoto al enterarse de que Yuki como descubrió que así se llamaba al escucha en clases como la pelinegra llamada Nina la nombraba conocía a su castaña amiga se alegro y a la vez le preocupo, aun que no fue el único, tanto como Tsuna, Gokudera y él se preocuparon, si las chicas conocían a Haru era por algo, tal vez y solo tal vez ellas también habían compartido lo mismo que le había pasado a la castaña y si fuera así tal vez ellas le podrían aclarar que fue lo que le paso a su amiga Haru, y con esos pensamientos corrieron tras ellas para buscar información de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>GOMEN NE!... por la tardansa pero la verdad es que me quede trabada en este finc, aun que tenia unas cuantas partes no la podia completar, y cuando por fin la completo en mi casa se va la Luz... T.T... y adios a todo mi esfuerzo... u.u... buuu... pero que se le va a hacer...<strong>

**Espero que les aya gustado este cap... n.n... hoy que tengo mucha imaginacion lo termine... ya que la uni no me da para mas... XD... jajaja... pues bien n.n...**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc y que me dejan review y que me tienen mucha pero mucha pasiencia para subir cap... XD... jajaja... tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este finc y no dejan review... pero se toman la molestia de leerlo n.n... me pone muy feliz que les guste n.n... por ustedes no pieso abandonar este finc aun que me tarde años en terminarlo! no lo dejare aun que me muera!... (esperamos que eso no ocurra... XD... con mi disque "suerte"... XD... jajajaja)... bueno en ese caso nos vemos en el sig cap!... n.n...**


	4. Chapter 4

**KHR NO me pertenece solo le pertenece a Akira Amano... lo unico que me pertencese son unos cuantos personajes**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla Normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 04

Los Vongola corrieron antes de que las tres chicas salieran del tejado y entraran, tanto Yuki como Layla les extraño que estos las detuvieran como si estuvieran desesperados, en cabio para Nina ya lo venia venir, después de todo como se los encontraron ayer con Haru era de esperarse que las detuvieran.

-Esperen!—les grito Tsuna cuando vio que las chicas no le hicieron caso y pensaban a irse.

-Que es lo que desean?—pregunto Layla mirando como los Vongola estaban tratando de recuperar aire, bueno excepto el pelinegro que se veía normal.

-Nosotros queremos preguntarle algo a Colvet-san – respondió Kyoko que miraba a la chica.

-A mi?—se señalo extrañada.

-Si, es sobre lo que paso ayer—respondió Tsuna mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Acaso los conoces Nina?—pregunto extrañada Yuki mirando a su amiga confundida, ya que cuando hablaron ayer mientras le pasaba sus apuntes esta nunca menciono nada.

-Pues que los conozca bien, pues no, solamente choque con el gruñón de allá—explico la chica mientras señalaba al peli plateado, cosa que hiso que frunciera el seño y gruñera mas Gokudera – Y que quieren preguntarme?—les pregunto.

-Queremos saber en donde vive Haru y si podemos hablar con ella—le dijo Yamamoto a la chica, mientras esta escuchaba atentamente a la petición del chico.

-Acaso ustedes conocen a Haru?—pregunto Layla detenidamente mirando a los chicos, Haru nunca les hablo de ellos por lo tanto no sabían si eran amigos o enemigos, Yuki también estaba en las mismas, no sabía si confiar en ellos o no, después de todo si Haru los conocía y nunca les dijo en donde viven era por algo.

-Que aremos Layla?, les decimos?—les pregunto Yuki a la chica mientras miraba alternativamente a las dos pelinegras.

-No—se escucho por parte de la oji verde.

-No?, no qué?—pregunto Yuki extrañada mientras miraba a su amiga, aun que no fue la única todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo.

-No le diremos nada, no les diremos en donde vive Haru—dijo la chica mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente a los Vongola.

-Por que!—pregunto extrañado Tsuna.

-Por que Haru dijo que ustedes no son nadie—respondió la pregunta Nina.

-Eso dijo Haru?—le pregunto Layla a su amiga.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo—contesto la chica.

-Pero nosotros somos amigos de Haru-chan—le contesto Kyoko a las chicas pensando que con eso pudiera convencerlas para ver a su amiga, aun que no fue la única, los chicos pensaron que con eso funcionaria.

-Que hacemos chicas?—esta vez fue Layla mirando a sus amigas, la verdad no sabía que hacer ya que Haru nunca les había contado sobre ellos, Nina también se planteaba esa pregunta, pero al recordar la forma en cómo se había comportado su amiga al verlos le daba más preguntas que respuestas.

-Aun así, no se lo diremos—tanto Nina como Layla y los Vongola vieron a Yuki, esta estaba totalmente seria, y miraba fijamente a los Vongola como si fueran enemigos o como si no confiara en ellos, eso les pareció a las personas presentes.

-Y porque no nos lo dirían?—gruño Gokudera al ver que no consiguieron su objetivo de encontrar a Haru, Tsuna y los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo, porque no le podían decir en donde vivía Haru para poder hablar con ella, para poder arreglar las cosas.

-Por qué, Haru nunca nos hablo de ustedes—les respondió la oji gris mirando al oji verde directamente a los ojos – Y en tal caso de que la conocieran, Haru dijo que ustedes no son nadie!, por lo tanto no tienen ningún derecho a reclamar nada—prosiguió la chica mientras miraba a los Vongola fijamente.

-Y tu quien eres para decirnos eso—gruño el oji verde, ya sabía que no tenía derecho por preguntar por ella después de abandonarla, pero aun así quería saber de esa baka-onna.

-Gokudera, cálmate—trato de tranquilizar Tsuna a su amigo.

-maa~ maa~ Gokudera—trataba de calmar Yamamoto al ver como su amigo se alteraba por lo dicho por la chica, aun que el también estaba un poco dolido por lo que dijo aun que lo que mas le sorprendió fue la mirada que la chica les lanzaba, como si los odiara antes de conocerlos y eso lo entristeció ya que él quería conocerla.

-Nosotros somos su familia—respondieron las tres chicas dando fin al tema, después de eso, los Vongola las vieron partir.

-Que aremos Tsu-kun?—pregunto Kyoko al chico mientras lo miraba.

-Solo nos queda buscarla por nosotros mismos—y con eso todos los Vongola decidieron regresar a su salón, después de todo, ya faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que iniciaran las clases.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En un avión que partía de Indonesia hacia Tokio se encontraban un chico y una chica, el chico tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules mientras que la chica era de cabellera larga rubia y ojos violeta.

-Ya has avisado a las chicas que vamos para allá—decía Byakuran a su novia, mientras esta veía la ventana mirando el cielo.

-Oui—afirmo con su acento francés, ese que tanto le gustaba a su novio y a sus amigas.

-Excelente, eso significara que tendremos un gran banquete—afirmaba el chico divertido al saber que Haru no podría evitar decirle a su hermanita que dentro de unas horas estarían en casa.

-Al parecer no puedes esperar la comida de Yuki-chan—para Sara era lindo ver como su novio no podía esperar a ver a su hermanita y eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él, esta tan solo asintió divertido al acertar la respuesta.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En una parte de Indonesia, en un lugar apartado en donde gente no deseada se acercaba existía un laboratorio, ahí en una de sus salas de junta se encontraban cuatro personas del sexo masculino.

-Si ya estamos reunidos aquí, significa que ya deben de tener una pista de donde se encuentran—decía un joven de cabellos rojos cortos y ojos ámbar, su mirada estaba fija en Cesar que se removía inquieto en su asiento.

-Si ese fuera el caso, la prioridad seria ir por ellas—decía un peli morado de ojos azules, se veía un poco demacrado.

-No se preocupen, Ferior ya encontró la ubicación de las chicas, ahora esperamos que reúna un grupo para salir—decía Cesar mirando a los presentes.

-Si eso fuera cierto por qué no ha ido desde que supo en donde se encuentran las chicas—decía el peli morado.

-Calma Brus, no te preocupes, traeré a como dé lugar a las chicas—decía Ferior mirando al chico.

-En ese caso, esperamos muchas optativas—el pelirrojo veía fijamente a Ferior dándole a entender que esperaba mucho de él.

-No te preocupes Lorio, no te preocupes, las traeré cueste lo que cueste—y con eso la junta se termino y Ferior salió para buscar a sus hombre ya que tenía pensado partir mañana, a como esperaba ver a su querida Brunilda, ya no podía esperar para tener ese cuerpo, y la aria suyo, quisiera o no.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En Italia, más específicamente en la mansión Cavallone se encontraba el Líder de dicha Familia en su escritorio checando unos papeles sumamente importantes.

-Ah, quiero ir a ver a Tsuna, estar aquí es aburrido—se decía el chico dejando de lado los papeles, y es que estar metido todo el día en la oficina no era placentero – No creo que a Romario le importe si tomo un descanso—.

Estaba tan cansado que solo pudo recostarse en su sillón y ver su oficina, era grande y en las paredes había estantes con varios libros, en el medio se encontraba unos muebles, enfrente de él tenía su escritorio de caoba con llenos de papeles, miraba minuciosamente su escritorio que sin darse cuenta se quedo prendado de una fotografía que tenia, ahí se mostraba a una mujer mayor, de cabellos castaños rojizos largos hasta un poco debajo de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un gris metálico muy hermoso que resplandecían mientras miraba a la persona que le estaba tomando la foto, tenía una gran sonrisa reflejada sosteniendo su vientre. Al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, la quería mucho aun cuando ella ya no estuviera presente, en eso estaba recordando su pasado cuando vio entrar apresurado a su mano Derecha.

-Dino-san!—le grito Romario corriendo hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio del chico.

-Que sucede Romario?—pregunto preocupado, y es que era raro ver a su mano derecha en ese estado.

-Tiene una llamada importante de Reborn-san—Dino al escuchar eso se extraño, que quería su maestro ahora?, bueno lo que sea porque lo sacaran de esta pila de papeles, tomo el teléfono que estaba a su lado.

-Que desea Maestro?—pregunto.

-Dino quiero que vengas de inmediato a Namimori, es urgente—.

-Le sucede algo a Tsuna?—pregunto preocupado, que el supiera su hermano se había ido a Namimori hace tan solo un día, no podía creer que se metiera en otro problemas.

-Tu solo obedece, y también quiero que traigas una fotografía de tu madre—.

Dino solo escucho como se cortaba la llamada, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle para que quería una fotografía de su madre, Romario se le quedo viendo esperando que hacer.

-Romario, mañana nos vamos a Namimori, prepara todo, al parecer es algo urgente—su mano derecha solo asintió y se fue para arreglar los pasajes, mientras que Dino se quedaba viendo la fotografía que tan solo minutos antes miraba –Para que querrá Reborn una fotografía de mi madre?—se preguntaba extrañado –"Madre"—pensaba mientras tocaba la fotografía de la mujer con tristeza.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Donde está Layla?—preguntaba Nina mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse, ya se habían acabado las clases.

-No sé, salió rápidamente cuando su celular vibro—le respondió Yuki mientras miraba como su amiga refunfuñaba.

-Espero que no tarde mucho, prometieron acompañarme a comprar más dulces—la oji gris solo veía como su amiga hacia un berrinche.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas—en eso vieron como entraba al salón la chica esperada.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Tsuna vio como la chica llamada Layla salía afuera con celular en la mano, lo más seguro es que alguien importante le había llamado y no quería que nadie escuchara. Mientras tanto Yamamoto y Gokudera veían a las chicas que estaban a sus lados, para Takeshi solo veía como la oji gris metía sus maletas mientras que su compañera hacia lo mismo planeando una salida para comprar dulces, pero para Gokudera, este estaba planeando en cómo encontrarse con la castaña y poder hablarle y enterarse de lo que realmente había pasado, en eso estaba cuando entro en el salón la pelinegra y se acercaba hacia ellos, más específicamente hacia sus amigas.

-Donde estabas?—le pregunto Nina apurada por ir a comprar Dulces, y es que los que había comprado ayer no les había alcanzado para nada, necesitaba una dotación mas de azúcar.

-Estaba abalando con Haru—respondió la chica, los Vongola al escuchar eso pusieron más atención, tal que descubrirían en donde se encontraban.

-Y que dijo?—pregunto Yuki mientras miraba a su amiga, la verdad estaba nerviosa, desde que habían salido de clases, su compañero de alado se le había quedado viendo de una forma que la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-Bueno, es una noticia que te pondrá muy feliz—la oji gris la miro extrañado mientras que la oji verde solo la veía esperando una respuesta –Sara y tu Ni-sama llegaran hoy de Indon…. – ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su oración cuando su amiga se le lanzo a sus baros feliz.

-Genial!, esto merece un banquete—decía alegre Nina mirando como su amiga Yuki se ponía feliz de saber que su hermano llegaba hoy.

-Hai!, me encargare de cocinar algo sumamente delicioso—estaba feliz, realmente feliz, tenía unas semanas de no ver a su hermano, siempre hablaba con él, pero prefería verlo, pero estaba tan feliz que no noto como el oji pardo que estaba sentado a su lado no le quitaba la vista.

Después de eso decidieron ir a comprar las cosas para hacer un festín, mientras que Nina se compraba sus dulces. Los Vongola solo veían a las chicas partir, las iban a seguir si no fuera porque Reborn los detuvo.

-Que sucede Reborn?—Tsuna estaba desesperado, quería hablar con su amiga, quería saber que había pasado y arreglar las cosas además de que quería disculparse.

-Cálmate Tsuna, no lograras nada si te apresuras—respondió el arcobaleno mirando a su alumno, no podía dejar que cometiera un error.

-Pero Reborn-chan, es la única forma para saber algo de Haru-chan—Kyoko miraba al Hitman pidiendo permiso para seguir a las chicas.

-No desesperen, ya arreglaremos las cosas con Haru, por ahora váyanse a sus casas—sin más explicaciones se retiro dejando a todos los Vongola petrificados en sus asientos, y sin poder evitarlo se fueron, Reborn tenía razón, necesitaban estar con calma para poder hablar con su amiga.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de horas, por fin estaban en el aeropuerto de Namimori, tanto Sara como Byakuran se dirigieron para tomar un taxi e irse a su casa.

-Por fin en casa—susurraba la chica mirando por la ventada del taxi.

-No te preocupes, una vez que lleguemos a casa comeremos un gran banquete y después hablare con Haru sobre nuestro viaje—Byakuran no quería decir "misión" en el taxi ya que no quería que el señor que conducía sospechara algo y llamara a la policía.

-Oui,….. Tienes razón, aun me sorprende como conoces a Yuki-chan – sonreía la chica mirando a su novio.

-Eso es fácil—y con una sonrisa enigmática beso a la chica.

Mientras iban en el taxi, Byakuran pudo apreciar un chico castaño en punta y ojos cafés caminando a lo que parecía a su casa junto con una chica de cabellos cortos castaño claro y ojos claros a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos cortos y ojos negros con una bandita en su rostro y juntamente enfrente del castaño se encontraban un pelinegro de ojos pardos y un peli plateado de ojos verdes, todos con el uniforme de Namimori y no pudo evitar reírse, su novia que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar mirarlo con confusión, que le causaba tanta risa, así que al mirar la ventana y apreciar lo que veía no pudo evitar preguntarse de que se reía, ella solo veía a unos chicos y una chica con el uniforme que usaba sus amigas y ya no pudo seguir mirando ya que el taxi dio vuelta en una esquina dando así que perdiera de vista a los chicos.

Tsuna al empezar a caminar sintió un escalofrió y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la calle buscando algo, su Híper Intuición le decía que algo peligroso y conocido se acercaba pero solo pudo ver como un taxi se perdía al doblar una esquina, pero por tan solo unos momentos pudo observar de la ventana del taxi una sonrisa, una sonrisa conocida y que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-Jyudaime se encuentra bien?—Gokudera estaba preocupado aun que no fue el único, y es que de un momento a otro se su Jyudaime se había detenido.

-Que sucede, Tsu-kun?—pregunto preocupada Kyoko mirando al chico.

-Tsuna? – Yamamoto no entendía por qué su amigo se había detenido abrutadamente así.

-Que EXTREMO!—grito extrañado Ryohei mirando al chico.

-No sucede nada—trato de calmar el chico, no quería preocupar a sus amigos por cosas sin sentido –"No puedo preocuparlos por algo así"—y con eso en mente partieron a la casa de él.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Nina veía como su amiga preparaba un gran banquete para los que llegarían, estaba feliz, le encantaba ver como sus amigas eran felices, ahora que tenían una nueva vida no la desperdiciarían, no podría vivir si volvían a quitarle su libertad y no sabría que aria si alguien la separaba de su familia.

-Nina, ya que estas parada sin hacer nada pásame esas papas—Nina solo miro a su amiga sin evitar reírse e ir ayudarla.

-Hai!—respondió mientras le pasaba las papas.

Así estuvieron por unas horas hasta que se escucho el timbre, Yuki no pudo evitar correr y soltar el delantal que tenia puesto, Stella quien iba a abrir la puerta no pudo evitar quitarse del camino de la chica y es que ver a su amiga así le causaba cariño y risa, vio como la chica habría la puerta y pudo apreciar a una pareja de jóvenes, un peliblanco de ojos azules y una rubia de cabellos rubios largos y ojos violeta que miraban divertidos la escena.

-Bienvenidos—grito Yuki antes de tirársele a su hermano quien la recibió gustoso por estrecharla, Byakuran no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, cuando salía para una misión le preocupada dejar a su hermanita desprotegida, aun que el bien sabia que se podía defender sola eso no evitaba preocuparse, y es que después de perderla por muchas veces, no sabía cuántas ya había perdido la cuenta, pero solo recordaba como la había perdido y el sentimiento que caía en él cuando esta partía a una tierra en donde él no podía pisar, pero ahora que ella estaba con él viva no la dejaría ir otra vez, esta vez la protegería con todo –Tadaima—susurro sintiendo como su hermanita lo abrasaba más fuerte.

-O parecen que se han olvidado de mi—Sara veía conmovida la escena, ella sabia que tanto Yuki como Byakuran no eran hermanos de sangre, pero se querían como tal.

-Eso no es cierto—respondió inmediatamente Yuki una vez dejando de abrasar a su hermano y correr hacia la chica y abrasarla.

-Tadaima— le susurro al oído Sara sintiendo como su amiga y cuñada se separaba de ella.

-Okairi—respondió Yuki, esta los hiso pasar para poder poner la mesa.

-Bienvenidos!—Sara y Byakuran vieron que cerca de la puerta se encontraba Stella.

-Gracias—respondió Sara mirando a su novio que solo había sonreído y agachado un poco la cabeza en muestra de saludo.

-En un momento pongo la mesa—los tres presentes vieron como la oji gris salía del pasillo y se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar todo.

-Vengan, por acá están las chicas—los recién llegados fueron dirigidos por la chica, al parecer todas se encontraban en la sala exceptuando a Nina que sospecharon que estaba ayudando a Yuki.

-Tadaima!—.

-Okairi—respondieron todas mientras se turnaban en abrasar a los recién llegados, Haru que fue la última en saludar a Byakuran se le acerco mirando a los ojos del chico, este solo pudo negar con la cabeza, en ese momento Haru supo que la misión había fallado pero algo en los ojos del peli blanco le decía que tenía algo que informarle.

-La cena ya esta lista!—grito Nina al acercarse a todos, le dio un abraso efusivo a Byakuran y Sara y partieron hacia el comedor en donde degustaron la comida de la chica.

-Esto esa riquísimo—alago Sara a Yuki, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el alago, pero su sonrojo no desapareció durante la cena ya que sus amigas y hermano no evitaban alagarla causando la risa en la mesa y es que la cara de la oji gris competiría contra un tomate.

La cena fue amena, platicando sobre lo que vieron en el viaje de Sara y Byakuran, pero al acabarse Byakuran se dirigió con Haru hacia la sala mientras que las demás subían su maleta y la de Sara y después se dirigieron a la habitación de esta ultima para darles los recuerdos de sus viajes.

-Entonces que paso?—Haru fue directo al punto.

-Como siempre directa hacia el punto—no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo siento—se disculpo la chica, era cierto tenía que preocupar por como estaban, Byakuran que vio la culpa en ella se le adelanto a contestar la pregunta.

-No hay problema,….. pero lo importante no es eso, descubrí algo perturbarte—Haru solo contemplaba al chico esperando una explicación – Ellos se están moviendo—la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse, eso significaba que ellos ya tenía una pista de ella.

-Ya veo—respondió la chica, estaba preocupada, no podía evitarlo, tanto ella como su familia estaban en problemas.

-Pero, también descubrí algo – Haru se quedo sorprendida y es que no podía creer que hubiera algo más.

-Al parecer, ya sé quien fue el Jefe quien ordeno la casería del Project—Byakuran vio como la castaña se sorprendía con esa información –Mas no pude encontrarlo, es demasiado precavido que tan solo unas cuantas personas saben en donde se esconde Onigei—vio como la chica solo asintió.

Después de eso Haru le conto sobre su encuentro Vongola, Byakuran no estaba preocupado por el, eso fue evidente para ella, solo le preocupaba que su hermanita no fuera lastimada, si ese fuera el caso ella no podría evitar que el Byakuran quisiera destruir a Vongola en el peor de los casos, después de una charla sobre la escuela se fueron a dormir, mañana tendría que ir al colegio y tenían que estar alertas ya que Ellos ya estaban poniéndose en movimiento.

Pero lo que no sabía Haru era que Byakuran también estaba preocupado por ella, y es que él le debía mucho, después de todo, Haru había evitado que su hermanita muriera y que el se convirtiera en el Byakuran que había visto diez años del futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo puedo decir... GOMENASAI!... por el retraso pero tengo una excelente escusa!... y es que hace tan solo unas semanas atras estube en epoca de examenes... lo se esa semana tan odiada.. u.u... pero saben lo mas gacho... T.T... es que hace tan solo una semana otra vez entre en semana de examenes!... u.u... osea hace tan solo tuve casi una semana libre!... y lo aproveche para descansar mi mente para poder escribir... y luego me salen con que entramos en otra semana de examenes... u.u... que horrible... <strong>

**Pero bueno... espero que les aya gustado este cap... n.n... creo que aqui se explica un poco de la relacion de Yuki con Byakuran... n.n... jejeje... Pero no se preocupen... les prometo (si hay chance... n.n...) de que el siguiente cap haya accion!... n.n... y varias sorpresas se llevaran los Vongola... X3... asi que esperenlo!...**

**Bueno solo quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo en dejarme Review... y tambien a las personas que leen este finc y no dejan Review... X3... jeje... **


	5. Chapter 5

**KHR no me pertenece solamente le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar Normal-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 05

Tsuna se había levantado con su Híper Intuición diciéndole que algo malo iba a pasar, al pensar eso no pudo evitar compararlo con el sentimiento de ayer, pero descubrió que era distinto y a la vez un poco igual.

-Hiii!, se me hace tarde para la escuela, Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte si llego tarde!—grito al ver la hora del reloj, Reborn que estaba viendo a su alumno moverse de un lado a otro pensó en la llegada de su ex-alumno, no debería de tardar.

-Dame-Tsuna, date prisa, si no Hibari se castigara—y con una sonrisa desapareció de la vista de su alumno.

-Reborn!—grito el castaño mirando como su Profesor Particular desaparecía.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Hoy era un nuevo día, Yuki se había levantado temprano y arreglado para preparar el desayuno y los obentos de sus amigas y hermano, estaba realmente feliz, y fue así como la encontró Haru y Layla.

-Debes de estar realmente feliz—Yuki miro como Layla se le acercaba para ayudarla a servir los platos mientras que Haru ponía la mesa.

-Hai!—respondió la oji gris mirando como ingresaban los demás.

-Ohayo!—saludaron.

-Ohayo!—respondieron Byakuran, Sara y Stella, Nina solo levanto la mano, al parecer con aun sueño, todos se sentaron en las mesas y empezaron a comer.

-Oh!, está muy rico Yuki—exclamo contenta la oji verde comiendo todo lo que había en su plato.

-Es cierto, hermanita—apoyo Byakuran, y así todos empezaron a alagarla causando un gran sonrojo en la chica cosa que divirtió a las chicas.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos—se levanto Layla mirando a sus amigas que la siguieron y dejaron sus platos.

-Dejen los platos yo me encargare de lavarlos—les dijo Stella mirando como sus amigas iban a lavar, estas solo asintieron les dieron a los que estaban en la mesa un beso de despedida y se fueron.

-Nos vemos mas al rato!—gritaron las tres chicas antes de desaparecer por la puerta, después de escucho como cerraban la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos—ahora fue el turno de Sara de levantarse, quería llegar temprano a la escuela, tanto ella como su novio asistían a la misma escuela que asistían Haru y Stella.

-Stella, te quedas a cargo de la casa, si pasa algo o detectas algo me llamas inmediatamente—la oji café solo asintió a la orden de su amiga castaña.

-En ese caso, nosotros ya nos retiramos—Byakuran salió primero al despedirse de la rubia mientras que su novia le seguía atrás y después de ella le seguía Haru.

-Cuídense!—dijo Stella a sus amigos, estos solo levantaron la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Stella se quedo limpiando la mesa, y cuando termino se fue directo hacia una habitación privada demasiado espaciosa, ese lugar se podía entrar atreves de una puerta secreta que se necesitaba una contraseña, huella digital y un chequeo de retina al igual que dejar una gota de sangre, todo eso fue gracias a Layla que era una paranoica con su "niña" de varios Voltios y con una gran capacidad de Teras, tenía varios programas que solo su amiga pelinegra entendía, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba su sala de enfermería en donde curaba a sus amigas, y en esta tenía otra puerta en donde hacia sus experimentos para satisfacción de ella y de sus amigas, al otro lado de la computadora de su amiga se encontraba una sala privada en donde su amiga Layla hacia sus experimentos, ese lugar estaba prohibido para todos en la casa, nadie tenía el derecho de entrar.

Cuando bajo, se dirigió hacia la computadora de su amiga con varias imágenes, en esta se mostraba personas, eran cámaras que habían puesto en las entradas y salidas por toda Namimori, aeropuertos y carreteras, para saber si Ellos vendrían, era una forma de precaución, en la computadora tenia integrado un programa para detectar los rostros que ellas quisieran buscar, así que solamente ella se tenía que quedar sentada esperando que el programa buscara los rostros de Ellos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Gokudera vio como entraban al salón Nina, Layla y Yuki, al parecer esta ultima radiaba una felicidad que era contagiada a las otras chicas, o eso fue lo que pudieron apreciar los Vongola presentes.

-Enserio te pasaste con la cena, estuvo deliciosa—exclamaba Nina sumamente feliz, y es que cuando su amiga se esforzaba esta lo lograba con creses, su amiga Layla la apoyo haciendo que Yuki se sonrojara.

-De que están hablando?—pregunto extrañado el oji verde.

-Al parecer tuvieron una cena, debe ser por la llegada de su hermano—aclaro Tsuna recordando como estas casi corrieron a la salida para ir a compara los alimentos.

-Ahora es tiempo de perseguirlas Jyudaime—exclamo Gokudera mirando a su jefe, este solo asintió.

-yo creo saber en donde viven—aclaro Yamamoto mirando a sus amigos.

-QUE!—grito el peli blanco mirando al chico con enojo, haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran por el grito – Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!—estaba furioso, si sabia en donde vivían se lo hubiera dicho.

-ma~ ma~—trato de calmar el chico.

-Gokudera-kun, calma, Yamamoto tal vez tuvo una razón para no decírnoslo—Tsuna veía como su amigo se calmaba.

-Por qué no nos lo dijiste?—le pregunto Gokudera al pelinegro, vio como este respiraba y miraba a las chicas, no pudo saber a quien veía en especifico.

-Cuando regresamos de Italia al dirigirme hacia mi casa pase por una casa, en ella vi a una chica regando unas plantas, al principio no le puse atención ya que no la conocía, pero al otro día, descubrí que como se llamaba y recordé los nombres que había dicho Kurokawa, nunca pensé en volverla a ver y no sabía que fuera amiga de Haru—conto Yamamoto mirando a la oji gris.

-Sucede algo Yuki?—pregunto extrañada la oji negra mirando como su amiga se sujetaba los brazos como si tuviera frio.

-No nada, jejeje—exclamo la chica mirando a su amiga –"Por que sentí ese escalofrió, siento como si alguien me mirara de mas"—pensó nerviosamente.

-"Algo le pasa"—pensaron las dos pelinegras mirando a su amiga, no pudieron preguntarle nada ya que en ese momento llego el profesor, las tres chicas rápidamente se sentaron para tomar apuntes, mientras que los Vongola las veían esperando algo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru estaba tranquila en su asiento, a su lado se encontraba Sara quien miraba al pizarrón, Byakuran al ser mayor por un año debería estar en la otra escuela en vez de cursas su último año del Instituto Haiku pero había perdido un año, así que ahora se encontraba atrás de su novia jugando con su pelo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, no podía creer que el que una vez fue su enemigo ahora era su amigo alguien que se convertiría en una parte de su Famili, en eso el profesor salió, al parecer se había acabado la clase y ella no había anotado nada.

-Sucede algo?—escucho que le preguntaba su amiga.

-Eh?,…. No, lo siento solo estaba pensando—respondió mirando a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, Stella está en casa, si sucede algo ella nos avisara—Haru al escuchar eso pensó que su amiga pensaba que estaba pensando acerca de Ellos.

-Lo sé—sonrió para no preocupar a su amiga, Byakuran solo las veía en silencio, evaluando la situación, en eso Haru siente algo vibrar en su falda, al parecer era su celular, al verlo decidió salir ya que era de Stella, Sara y Byakuran solo veían como su amiga salía para hablar en privado, no duro mucho estando afuera, ya que regreso apresurada agarrando sus cosas.

-Que sucede?—pregunto extrañado Byakuran mirando como la castaña agarraba sus cosas y las metía en su maletín.

-Ya están aquí—respondió mirando a sus amigos, estos solo se sorprendieron, no pensaron que llegaran tan rápido –Sara, Byakuran regresen a la casa, y estén al pendientes con Stella—ordeno mientras miraba como sus amigos guardaban todos.

-Que pasara con Yuki, Layla y Nina?—pregunto Sara mientras salía del salón seguida de su novio y amiga.

-No te preocupes, le dije a Stella que les hablaran y se prepararan para irse—respondió.

-Y a donde iras tu?—pregunto Byakuran mirando a la chica.

-Iré a arreglar unas cuentas—Byakuran solo veía a la chica mientras que Sara se asusto –No te preocupes le pediré que me acompañe Nina—y con eso salieron del Instituto tomando rumbos diferentes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En el Instituto Namimori era hora del receso, los Vongola habían seguido de cerca a las tres chicas, estas estaban comiendo tranquilamente sus obentos, hasta que Layla había sacado su celular, al parecer tenía una llamada de alguien, se paro y se aparto de sus amigas, Tsuna se pudo dar cuanta al igual que Reborn que algo pasaba y es que conforme la chica hablaba esta ponía una cara preocupada y le daba instrucciones a quien estuviera del otro lado, en eso vieron como se acercaba a las chicas a paso apresurado gritándoles algo que preocupo a los chicos.

-Chicas!, hay problemas—grito Layla entando enfrente de las chicas con una cara de susto y ansiedad que preocuparon a las dos.

-Que sucede Layla?—pregunto rápidamente Yuki mirando el estado de su amiga.

-Cálmate, y cuéntanos quien te hablo?, debe ser algo realmente importante para que estés así—trato de tranquilizar Nina, los Vongola que estaban cercas pudieron apreciar bien la plática de las chicas.

-Stella me ha hablado—conto la pelinegra mirando fijamente a sus amigas antes de bajar la vista y apretar en su falda sus manos de impotencia, o eso fue lo que vio Reborn –Ellos,…. Ellos están aquí!—las chicas al oír eso se pararon abrutadamente asustando a los Vongola.

-Espera, que has dicho?,…. Pensé que teníamos más tiempo—exclamo asustada la oji verde mirando sus manos que de un momento a otro empezaron a temblar.

-Calma Nina, aremos todo lo posible para no ir a ese infierno—trato de calmar la oji gris mirando a su amiga con preocupación, Takeshi pudo ver miedo en los ojos de la chica.

-Cierto, ahora nos tienen a nosotras, y a los demás!—exclamo Layla tratando de hacer sentir bien a su amiga.

-Que aremos?—pregunto Nina mirando a la oji negra.

-Stella me dijo que tu Hermano y Sara se dirigen a la casa,….. Nina, Haru quiere que vallas con ella, ya viene en camino—la chica solo pudo asentir.

-Y que pasara con migo?—pregunto Yuki extrañada de que ella no fuera.

-Haru no ha dicho nada, lo más seguro es que vengas con migo—aclaro la peli negra.

-No,…. Iré con Haru y Nina—aclaro la chica.

-Que estás loca!, si te encuentran te llevaran—se asusto Layla ya que ella sabia cuán importante era Yuki para esas personas.

-No importa, Haru, Sara y Nina también son importantes para Ellos, si no hacemos algo nuestra libertad será tomada devuelta—grito la oji gris, estaba cansada de esconderse como si fueran viles ratas, ellos les robaron su libertad y pagarían por eso, Layla no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza, tenía razón, con o sin ella tomarían a sus amigas y las alejarían del exterior, de su libertad, después de eso las tres corrieron hacia su salón a recoger sus cosas.

Los Vongola no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, después de escuchar esa confesión se sorprendieron, quienes eran Ellos?, porque les quitarían su libertad?, esas y mas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de los Vongola.

-Sigámoslas—declaro el arcobaleno mirando hacia la puesta, los chicos aceptaron y corrieron hacia su salón para recoger sus cosas e ir tras las chicas.

Al llegar al salón vieron como las chicas salían a toda prisa directo hacia la entrada, lo que no sabían era que Hibari que iba pasando por un pasillo vio como tres chicas corrían hacia él, Tsuna se asusto al ver eso y es que lo más seguro era que Hibari las mordería hasta la muerte si alguien perpetraba la paz de Namimori.

-Las morderé hasta la muerte—sentencio el Líder del Comité de Disciplina al ver a tres chicas correr hacia el con sus maletines, lo más seguro para saltarse las clases, eso no lo iba a permitir, nadie interrumpiría la paz de su amada escuela.

-Lo siento pero tenemos prisa—exclamo Nina corriendo hacia él, atrás de ella se puso Yuki y después Layla, como si fueran un escudo.

Hibari al ver que no se detenían al menos tendría algo de diversión, saco sus tonfas y estaba a punto de golpear a la pelinegra que iba a enfrente pero esta había esquivado su tonfa, Nina al ver que el chico que no la dejaba pasar la iba a golpear se agacho esquivando el golpe con el impulso que tenia hiso su mano un puño y lo asesto en una parte del pecho del pelinegro sabiendo lo que causaba si le daba ahí, Hibari sintió un profundo dolor al sentir el puño de la chica golpearle en el pecho sacándole así el aire, cayó de rodillas tocándose la parte afectada y dejando ir a las chicas. Los Vongola vieron como la pelinegra llamada Nina esquivaba y golpeaba en el pecho a Hibari Kyoya, el más temido en el Instituto, vieron como ellas pasaban de largo y a la vez como se derrumbaba el peli negro tocándose el pecho tratando de respirar.

-Kamikorosu—declaro Kyoya mirando su mano en su pecho, vio como a su lado pasaban el rey de los herbívoros junto con sus subordinados, eso lo enfado mas, así que cuando se recupero salió directamente a seguirles.

Después de que Nina se hubiera enfrentado al Lider del Comité de Disciplina se dirigieron directamente hacia la entrada, cruzaron sin contratiempos y ahí alado del portón de encontraba Haru esperándolas.

-Es hora de irnos Nina—declaro la castaña mirando a la oji verde.

-Yo también voy—Haru solo miro a la oji gris, evaluando la situación, sabía que necesitaba a alguien más, pero si la llevaba Byakuran se enojaría con ella además de que no quería que se preocupara por su hermana –Voy a ir con o sin tu aprobación—declaro la chica mirando fijamente a la castaña a sus ojos.

-De acuerdo,… Layla dirígete hacia la casa y ayuda a Stella—la oji negra solo asintió antes de correr hacia una esquina y desaparecer, vio como Nina y Yuki se preparaban para una orden.

-Esta bien, vámonos—y con eso partieron hacia un lugar que solo la castaña sabia.

Los Vongola vieron a los lejos como las tres chicas se encontraban con Haru y después se iban a diferentes lugares, mientras que la oji negra corría hacia una dirección, Haru, Nina y Yuki se iban a otra, eso preocupo al castaño que tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando se iban a acercar al portón vieron como se estacionaba un coche negro y de el salían, Dino-san y Romario.

-Yo!, Tsuna—saludo el rubio mirando como el castaño se dirigía a él, Romario solo bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Dino-san!, que hace aquí!—pregunto extrañado el actual alumno de Reborn.

-Reborn me pidió que viniera, dijo que era realmente importante—conto el blondo mirando a los chicos, vio que estaban todos ahí, a excepción del guardián del Rayo, la Niebla y la Nube, en eso sintió peligro y esquivo un golpe, al fijarse bien descubrió que era su antiguo alumno, el guardián de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya –.

-Kamikorosu—pronuncio Hibari después de lanzarse otra vez contra Dino, pero ocurrió algo, se escucho un disparo separando a los dos, todos vieron de donde provenía el disparo y se sorprendieron al descubrir que quien había disparado era el arcobaleno que se encontraba en el hombro de Takeshi.

-Reborn—pronuncio sorprendido Dino, y es que nunca antes Reborn había interrumpido una pelea, a menos que fuera realmente importante.

-No es tiempo para eso, Dino préstanos tu carro—Dino solo asintió asiéndose a un lado para dejar a pasar a los guardianes Vongola –Hibari, también vienes tu, tal vez puedas enfrentar a personas fuertes—Kyoya no quería ir pero el bebe lo había dicho de una manera de que no hubiera una objeción además de que quería pelear, después de la humillación que sufrió de la peli negra momentos atrás.

-Vámonos—dijo Dino antes de partir con todos adentro hacia rumbo desconocido –Hacia donde Reborn?—el arcobaleno solo le paso un pequeño aparato con una lucecita parpadeando, al parecer era un rastreador –Romario ten—le paso el rastreador a su mano derecha, este solo asintió.

Los Vongola que iban en el asiento atrás un poco apretados pudieron apreciar que las chicas habían avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo, el carro al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontraron con los alumnos de Kokuyou, Hibari al ver a Mukuro quiso que detuvieran el carro para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Detén el auto Romario—Romario solo obedeció la orden que le había dicho Reborn, este bajo el vidrio del carro y se puso enfrente de los Kokuyou.

-Oya, oya, y a que se debe este gran honor?—pregunto divertido Mukuro al ver que en el carro a todos los guardianes Vongola a excepción del Rayo.

-Mukuro, tu también vienes—ordeno Reborn antes de abrir el carro y obligarlo a meterlo junto con Chrome que estaba dentro.

-Que te pasa!, que le haces a Mukuro-sama—exclamo Ken con enojo al ver como metían a su jefe en el auto junto con la chica, Chikusa solo se subió los anteojos al entender que era realmente algo importante para que todos los Vongola fueran en un carro algo apretado.

-Arranca el carro Romario—ante la orden de su jefe acelero al seguir otra vez la lucecita que se había alejado mas, así que decidió acelerar para poder alcanzarlas, Romario no sabía cómo las personas que estaban persiguiendo se hubieran alejando más rápido.

-Kufufu~ alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?—exclamo divertido ante lo que pasaba y es que todos los Guardianes Vongola se encontraban atrás apretujados como podían, el estaba siendo cargado por el guardián del Sol mientras que a su vez cargaba a su pequeña Chrome, Tsuna se había pasado adelante a petición de Dino al final el blondo cargo al castaño, el guardián de la tormenta estaba siendo cargado por el guardián de la lluvia y el guardián de la Nube estaba solo y es que quien se atrevería de sentarse sobre él?.

-A un lugar en donde obtendremos respuestas—fue lo único que dijo el arcobaleno en todo el camino pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar, tenía un mal presentimiento, y es que después de escuchar a Himura decir que esas personas le habían quitado la libertad y que las querían tanto a ella como a sus amigas, sospecho que también la castaña estuviera implicado, algo había pasado bajo la sombre de Vongola y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Haya están!—grito Tsuna al ver a las tres chicas correr y detenerse en una esquina y avanzar un poco, decidieron bajarse, ocultarse y observar lo que pasaba, al parecer habían llegado en un buen momento, apenas indicaban.

-No se les ocurra interrumpir—anuncio el Hitman mirando lo que se avecinaba, al ver que había del otro lado de la cuadra se sorprendieron

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru corría enfrente de sus dos amigas, Stella le había dando las coordenadas de donde se encontraban y a donde se dirigían, tenía que interceptarles, pudieron llegar a tiempo, al doblar en una esquina pudieron ver que enfrente se encontraban varias personas con trajes militarizados y enfrente un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos negros, tenía un traje negro y parecía divertido al ver quien tenía enfrente que no se dio cuenta de quienes estaban atrás de ellas.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!—exclamo feliz el joven mirando a alguien en particular.

-Ferior—dijo Haru con enojo y esto lo pudo apreciar sus amigas y los Vongola que estaban escondidos.

-Haru—susurraron sus amigas mirándola preocupados y después con enojo al voltear hacia enfrente.

-No puede ser—susurro Dino al ver a una de las chicas, esto fue escuchado por Reborn, Romario y Tsuna, este ultimo sin entender nada mientras que Romario también miraba sorprendido a la chica.

-Esto es posible?—pregunto Romario a la nada llamando la atención de todos que no sabía qué pasaba.

-Reborn, para esto me has llamado?—Dino ya se había dando cuenta del porque estaba ahí, Reborn quería que confirmara algo de lo que él no sabía nada, al ver al arcobaleno vio que este bajaba su sombrero ocultando sus ojos.

-Brunilda regresa con migo!—escucharon los Vongola, no entendían a quien le hablaba, quien era Brunilda?.

-Mi nombre es Haru, no Brunilda—grito la castaña enojada sorprendiendo a los Vongola.

-Lárguense, no regresaremos a ese hoyo!—exclamo Nina mirando hacia Ferior, este solo gruño enojado.

-Tu no te metas Kára, Lorio estará complacido cuando regreses con él—la pelinegra al escuchar eso se asusto cosa que pudieron ver los Vongola y sus amigos, ella no quería regresar con él, si regresara nadie le aseguraría que viviera.

-No te preocupes, nadie se va a ir de nosotras, quienes se van a ir serán ustedes—grito la oji gris mirándolos con odio.

-A mi querida Freya espero que no se te allá subido a la cabeza tu libertad que próximamente ya no tendrás—Ferior estaba divertido, regresaría con las chicas costase lo que costase, bueno en realidad solo le importaba su pequeña Brunilda y nadie más.

-Escúchame bien Ferior, no regresaremos a ningún lugar, este es nuestro hogar y pelearemos por él—tanto Nina como Yuki estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga.

-Señor, ordene—exclamo un señor con traje militarizado.

-Captúrenlas con vida—y con esa orden todos los que estaban militarizados se posesionaron hacia adelante.

-No lo permitiremos—exclamo la peli negra una vez recuperada de su susto, los Vongola iban a salir pero fueron detenidos por Reborn.

-Reborn que haces!—exclamo Tsuna mirando a su tutor esperando por una respuesta, su amiga estaba en peligro.

-Les dije que no interfirieran, necesitamos saber qué es lo que esta pasando—Tsuna no se quedo conforme con ese pedido, tenía que hacer algo, pero al parecer su tutor no aria nada, tenía que hacer algo –Espera Tsuna, cuando las cosas se compliquen aremos algo al respecto—el castaño miro al Hitman.

-Esta bien—decía no muy convencido.

-Jyudaime—susurro Gokudera mirando a su jefe y después paso su vista a las chicas que se ponían en una posición para pelear.

-Tsuna—exclamo preocupado Takeshi mirando a su amigo, el también quería hacer algo pero si el bebe le decía que tenía que esperar no podía hacer nada.

Los demás Vongola se quedaron viendo la pequeña discusión sobre si hacer algo o no, Hibari quería salir pero al parecer Reborn se le adelanto y se interpuso entre él y el camino.

-Espera Hibari—detuvo el arcobaleno.

-No me detengas bebe, morderé hasta la muerte aquellos que perturben la paz de Namimori—pero aun así el bebe no se movió.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito algo de información, después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras—Hibari acepto, solo tendría que esperar para poder enfrentarse a ellos.

-Esto será fácil—exclamo otro señor con traje militarizado.

-Eso lo veremos—exclamo con convicción Nina mirando a sus oponentes.

-Esto será divertido—Yuki estaba emocionada, su sangre rogaba pelea mientras que su alma pedía piedad hacia esas personas que se dejaron engallar por esas personas.

-Hay que terminar esto chicas, nos esperan en casa para una cena—Haru estaba un poco asustada, la persona que odiaba se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos, y no le podía hacer nada, eso la enfureció, pero a la vez la asusto, no quería regresar a ese infierno en donde solamente le trajo dolor, desesperación y tristeza pero también le trajo una nueva esperanza, y una nueva familia en quien confiar y por eso lo defendería a cualquier costo.

-Comenzamos—exclamo con una sonrisa macabra Ferior, ya estaba saboreando la victoria, próximamente Brunilda estaría con él y de solo pensarlo sus ojos destellaron lujuria cosa que no paso desapercibida para los Vongola que un que estaban lejos podían percibir ese brillo que no les gusto, mientras que las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a esa mirada para su amiga pero no evito que enojaran.

-"Que pensara ese"—pensó con enojo Gokudera al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, aqui esta el cap 5!... yei!... X3... jejeje<strong>

**Espero que les guste, la vardad cuando lo escribi estaba inspirada... n.n... jejeje hubo poca accion (lo se habia prometido accion pero eso fue lo unico que salio... XD,) pero como ven en el otro cap habra accion!... **

**Dino a quien habra visto sorprendido?... yo creo que ustedes ya saben... XD... asi que no hace falta decirlo pero quien sera esa chica para el?... chan chan chan... eso lo sabran tal vez en el cap que viene... los Vongola sabran que le paso Haru cuando la dejaron atras, Byakuran esta de parte de las chicas (y es bueno!), tal vez mas adelante se descubra la razon del por que en las otras dimenciones destruia el mundo... n.n... eso ara razonar a los Vongola, y tambien descubriran el por que "Ellos" persigen a las chicas solo les dire una pista (el titulo del finc tiene que ver.. X3...)..**

**Otra aclaracion: Kyoko no esta con los Vongola cuando persiguieron a Haru y a las otras dos, Hibari si esta... n.n... (si tienen una duda no duden en mandarme un Review para contestarlas...)**

**Bueno... solo me falta agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc y dejan Review n.n... y tambien a los que no pero se toman su tiempo... n.n... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****NOTICIA: Ok, les quiero contar algo, empezare a subir otro finc, pero antes!... este finc no es mio es de un chavo, a mi en lo personal me encantaron sus fincs (crossover´s)... desde hace tiempo e estado buscando en FF esos fincs (la pagina en donde se publican tienen como fondo negro y las letras rojas... en pocas palabara dice "chingate la vista"... cosa que si me paso... u.u...)... la cosa es que no lo encontre, nadie lo subia (ni el dueño del finc ni alguien), entonces le pedi permiso y me lo concedio (SI!) asi que si alguien esta interesado en leerlo pues pase por mi perfil hai estara... antes de empezar el finc (crossover) es de Dragon Ball y Saint Seya... asi que pueden buscarlo o en mi perfil o en la seccion de estos dos animes en la parte de crossover´s... bueno eso es todo... bye bye!... n.n...****


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA****:**Hola!, este cap a sido... a sido... haa!... como se dice!... haa... si... mejorado... tal vez... XD... a bueno mi diccionario no esta funcionando hoy... XP... bueno la razon por que lo volvi a resubir es que (hace unos meses empeze a leer el manga de KHR, y me di cuenta que todos, y cuando digo todos que participaron en la pelea del futuro en sus versiones adultas y extremadamente guapos... *0* recordaron todo, cosa que en el anime pense que solo serian los chicos, pero me equivoque... ya que todos recoraban todo)... XD... asi que solo modifique lo ultimo...

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano!, si fuera por mi Yamamoto tendria novia, Tsuna conseguiria a una chica, Haru seria mas independiente y Hibari seria... seria siendo el mismo... y hubiera continuado el anime XD... jajaja... lo unico que me pertenece son los personajes extra.**

**Este finc se hace con fines de entretenimiento y para que mi cerebro no explote de puras ideas...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

-comunicador o hablar atravez de un celular, etc.-

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 06

Los Vongola vieron como las personas con trajes militarizados se acercaban corriendo peligrosamente a las chicas.

-"Al parecer atacaran normales"—pensó rápidamente Haru al ver que no llegaban a tomarse una pastilla y convertirse en einherjer, eso en cierta parte era un ventaja ya que ellas solo querían dejarlos inconscientes, no los querían matar, a menos que fuera su última opción.

Unos cuatro tipos se le acercaron de enfrente, ella pudo detener a uno de ellos con una llave y lo lanzo hacia otro uniformado que se le acercaba, al tercero lo golpeo justo abajo del pecho que hiso que le quitara el aire, y mientras ella golpeaba a su compañero el cuarto hombre se le acercaba por detrás pensando que la había tomado desprevenida, lo que no contaba es que al acabar con el tercer hombre ella se volteo y le asesto una patada en sus quijada logrando que se desorientada, ella aprovecho por unos segundos ver cómo le iban a sus amigas. Nina iba bien, había dejado sin oxigeno a dos de ellos y el tercero que atacaba le había dado una patada en sus partes nobles logrando que este se arquera y aprovecho para golpearlo en la cara y es que el tercer tipo era más grande que los demás señores militarizados, Yuki también había dejado sin oxigeno a uno y a los otros dos con quien peleaba les había mandado a bolar literalmente con una combinación de patadas y golpes.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos como las chicas se desasían fácilmente de los militarizados. Tsuna estaba más que sorprendido como las chicas peleaban de igual a igual contra esos tipos, Gokudera miraba asombrado como Haru peleaba sin siquiera sudar, Yamamoto veía sorprendido al igual que Dino y Romario como Yuki mandaba a volar a sus enemigos, Hibari solo veía a la peli negra pelear y eso lo emociono, al menos no se aburriría cuando la mordería hasta la muerte, y mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos como las chicas se desasían de sus oponentes Reborn evaluaba la situación, aun faltaba un poco más, sospechaba que había algo mas en esa pelea y sospechaba que las tres chicas todavía no mostraban todo su poder, y cuánta razón tenían.

Ferior miraba con asombro y enojo como sus lacayos eran derrotados por las chicas que peleaban bien, al ver que no obtendrían nada si ellos peleaban como personas normales, así que la única forma de pelear contra ellas era utilizando "eso".

-Todos ustedes tomen su Pilla!—ordeno el oji negro mirando cómo eran derrotados sus hombres.

Los militarizados al escuchar la orden de su jefe obedecieron, de una parte de sus trajes sacaron una pequeña píldora que la tragaron sin pensarlo.

-No!,…. Si lo hacen no podrán retractarse—grito Nina pero fue en vano, ya que era demasiado tarde.

Los Vongola no entendieron a que se referían con que ya no podrían retractarse, pero después de unos momentos entendieron con lo que la peli negra se refería, y es que veían sorprendidos como los militarizados de la nada su musculatura que era grande se deformaba para parecer más grande, sus brazos se hincharon rompiendo parte de su ropa mostrando su horripilante musculatura, además de que se encorvaron hacia adelante, sus piernas se volvieron más gruesas, sus pies se agrandaron rompiendo el calzado que tenían. A Tsuna solo verlos les recordó a los lacayos de Iris, la White Spell del futuro, y es que tenían un gran parecido, la diferencia fue que su musculatura había crecido gracias a una Píldora en vez de los latigazos que contenían llamas de Nube.

-Que es eso!—dijo sorprendido Gokudera al ver lo que había pasado.

-Eso se ve peligroso Tsuna—le dijo Takeshi al castaño esperando una orden para atacar, no podían dejar que las chicas se enfrentaran solas, pero el castaño estaba esperando a que su tutor dijera algo, pero este estaba esperando algo, Dino miraba entre el arcobaleno y a una chica que estaba alado de la oji achocolatada.

-Eso se ve peligroso, Mukuro-sama—susurro Chrome mirando hacia los hombres deformados, pero Mukuro no respondió solo miro fijamente hacia las chicas pensando que era lo que harían ellas para enfrentarse a ellos.

Pero mientras los Vongolas esperaban una orden del arcobaleno, Haru, Yuki y Nina miraban con impotencia hacia los hombres lamentándose de su destino.

-Jajajaja, ahora ya no tienen de otra más que venir con migo por las malas!—se rio Ferior pensando que con eso no lo derrotarían.

-Nunca iríamos con personas que piensan que la vida es simplemente basura!—le grito Nina en contestación.

-Haru,… ordénanos!, nosotras te seguiremos hasta el infierno si es posible—le dijo Yuki sorprendiendo a los Vongola ante la declaración de la chica.

-su misión es…. Eliminar a todos los einherjer—sentencio Haru con seriedad, Tsuna no podía creer lo que escuchaba por parte de la chica, al igual que las personas que la conocían, que le había pasado a su amiga?, el castaño esperaba que su tutor dijera algo para intervenir, ellas no podían enfrentarse a ellos.

-No intervengan—les ordeno el arcobaleno adivinando los pensamientos de su alumno sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero Reborn!—gruño Tsuna, cosa nunca antes vista por los demás sorprendiéndolos.

-Callate Dame-Tsuna—y el castaño se cayó y es que su tutor estaba serio, con el sombrero tapándole los ojos, Gokudera quería hacer algo, pero sin una orden de su Jyudaime no podía hacer nada, y es que no quería que nada le pasara a la oji achocolatada.

-Que!, acaso pelearan?—pregunto sorprendido y enojado Ferior al ver que Freya y Kára se acercaban a su Brunilda esperando algo –Las quiero con Vida!—ordeno, los Vongola no sabían qué hacer, los hombres se abalanzaron hacia las chicas, cuando Reborn iba a interceptar Haru llamo la atención de todos.

-Es la hora,…. Activen sus Arms—ordeno Haru llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hai!—dijeron las dos chicas.

-Arm Weiss Edge—grito Haru, en eso su brazalete blanco empezó a irradiar una luz blanca y de la nada empezó a materializarse dos espadas chicas unidas en una cadena larga, la oji achocolatada las agarro en el aire poniéndose en una posición de atacar.

-Arm Vermilion – ahora fue el turno de Nina, al igual que Haru su brazalete empezó a irradiar una luz roja y de la nada apareció una pistola automática, después de tomarla se posiciono del lado izquierdo de de Haru, tanto Dino como Romario y Reborn la reconocieron era una P35, era una excelente arma.

-Arm Zauber—siguió Yuki en exponer su arma, pero lo que paso sorprendió aun mas a los presentes, y es que después de que su brazalete irradiara una luz negra en sus manos desnudas aparecieron dos llamas negras feroces asustando a los Vongola.

-"Como es posible eso?"—pensaron sorprendidos todos los presentes.

En eso los Einherjer´s empezaron a atacar a las chicas separándolas, Haru se defendía con sus espadas cortas, amarraba con sus cadenas al enemigo para detenerlos y después con una gran agilidad les cortaba su yugular con precisión y sin atisbo de duda asustando a los Vongolas y preguntándose en donde quedaba de su amiga, Nina disparaba con maestría su P35 sin fallar en ningún momento siempre apuntando a su corazón o cabeza, en palabras de Reborn, un trabajo limpio, mientras eso pasaba Yuki lanzaba esferas de fuego negro a cuanto enemigo se cruzaba en su camino, estos se convertían en cenizas después de unos minutos, en eso un einherjer la agarro de una pierna levantándola de cabeza, asustando tanto a Dino, Romario, Yamamoto y llamando la atención de Haru y Nina, pero como ellas estaban ocupadas no podían intervenir.

-"Maldición eso duele"—pensó Yuki siendo sujetada por su enemigo, en eso se dio cuenta que su falda ya no la tapaba y se podría aprecian unos bóxers pequeños de color negro, cuando Yamamoto vio eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al voltear vio que todos los presentes tenían un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas igual que él a excepción de Hibari, lo que no sabía el chico es que el peli negro tenía un leve rosa en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yuki! Se te ve todo!—se burlo Nina al saber que su amiga era vergonzosa.

-Callate!—grito la chica sonrojada –Suéltame Pervertido!—grito, en eso le lanzo una patada en su cabeza pero al ver que no la soltaba se le ocurrió algo –"Tal vez eso funcione"—en eso Nina vio como su amiga volvía a golpearle con una patada, la única diferencia era que estaba prendida en llamas, los Vongola vieron sorprendidos como el hombre deformado se prendía en llamas negras hasta consumirse y no dejar rastros, pero lo que mas sorprendía a los Vongola y sospechaba Tsuna era que los hombres deformados, o como Haru los llamo Einherjer no sentían ningún tipo de dolor.

Ferior veía entre enojado y sorprendido lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, no era posible que su ejército de Einherjer no pudiera derrotar a las chicas, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que de donde habían sacado ese poder ellas, eran sumamente poderosas.

-"A menos que esto sea lo que hemos estado buscando"—pensó mirando detenidamente a su pequeña Brunilda y a su Arm Weiss Edge –"Tengo que contarles a los demás"—y con eso en mente decidió irse, aun que él quisiera a su pequeña Brunilda no podía quedarse ya que tenía información valiosa, tanto para él como para sus compañeros.

Haru veía como la persona que mas odiaba se iba dejando atrás a un ya reducido grupo de einherjer.

-Haru ve!, nosotras nos encargamos—le grito Nina al ver lo mismo que la oji achocolatada, esta solo asintió y se fue tras Ferior, este volteo al escuchar el grito de la peli negra, en eso Haru lanza una espada, los Vongola veían sorprendidos como la cadena a una gran velocidad se dirigía hacia el que parecía el Líder, Tsuna ya no podía soportarlo e hiso algo que tal vez en el futuro se arrepentiría.

-NO!, Haru!—grito el castaño saliendo de su escondite, Haru al escuchar esa voz conocida decide detener su ataque por inercia, tanto Haru como Yuki y Nina al voltearse descubrieron a varias personas, la mayoría conocidas del Instituto Namimori, Ferior también lo vio pero aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar al ver que su pequeña Brunilda estaba distraída, por el momento la dejaría libre, hasta que se volvieran a encontrar, pero un einherjer aprovecho que la chica estaba distraída para golpearla, los presentes se sorprendían al ver que la chica se estrellaba contra un muro que se derribaba en ella, cuando el einherjer la iba a volver a atacar tanto Nina que apuntaba a su pecho, como Yuki que le lanzaba una esfera negra de llamas le atacaron matándolo al instante.

-Haru!—grito preocupada Yuki desasiéndose del ultimo einherjer corriendo hacia su amiga preocupada –Te encuentras bien?—dijo tratando de ayudarla a pararse, pero esta se encogía de dolor.

-Pero que les pasa!—les grito enojada la peli negra mirando con odio al castaño.

-Lo siento—susurro el castaño mirando como la oji achocolatada se encogía del dolor, se iba a acercar pero Nina le vuelve a gritar.

-No te acerques!,… no queremos que vuelvas a hacer daño a nuestra amiga por tu estúpido error!—le volvió a gritar enojada haciendo que tanto Tsuna como Gokudera y los demás se sintieran mal.

-No es tiempo para eso Nina! Haru necesita urgentemente a Stella—le regaño Yuki sosteniendo la mayoría del cuerpo de la chica.

-Maldición!—gruño Nina ayudando a su amiga soltando su arma, los Vongola vieron como la pistola desaparecía en el aire, y al ver tanto a Haru como a Yuki descubrieron que estas ya no tenían sus armas o llamas respectivamente.

-Las ayudaremos!—dijo Dino tratando se acercarse a las chicas, estas lo vieron con desconfianza.

-Que aremos?—pregunto la oji gris mirando a la amiga.

-No tenemos de otra, Haru es más importante—dijo la oji verde con un suspiro de derrota al ver que no tenían de otra.

-Pero el carro es chico—dijo Romario al pensar que tendría que llevar a todos apretujados otra vez, su comentario solo causo que se desanimaran la mayoría.

-No hay problema, los demás tomaran un taxi—dijo Reborn, todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho por el arcobaleno, Romario se acerco y cargo a Haru llevándosela hacia donde se encontraba el carro y atrás de él, le seguían Dino, Yuki, Nina y Hibari, los demás se fueron en el taxi siguiendo el carro del Cavallone.

Ya en el carro del blondo, Nina le da indicaciones hacia donde debían ir mientras que atrás de ellos le seguía un taxi, lo más probable era que vendrían con los demás Vongola. Mientras que en el taxi, los Vongola seguían al carro del Cavallone a máxima velocidad, en eso Yamamoto se da cuenta por donde iba, iban a la casa que vio por primera vez a la oji gris, Tsuna vio como Romario se estacionaba enfrente de una casa de dos pisos con un rosal en la parte delantera, se veía acogedora y grande, cuando estaba bajando del taxi después de pagar vio como las dos chicas llevaban aprisa a Haru adentro de la casa.

-Date prisa—grito Nina sosteniendo a la chica por un lado mientras que su amiga la sostenía por el otro lado.

-Y que crees que hago—gruño en contestación la otra.

Los Vongola veía como las chicas traspasaban la reja y se dirigían hacia la puerta, mientras que ellos iban atrás de ellas, al entrar descubrieron un pasillo pero no pudieron apreciar mejor la casa ya que seguían de cerca a las chicas, en eso llegaron a un pasillo, ahí los Vongola vieron como Yuki oprimía una parte de la pared y salía un tablero de números y una cinta verde, oprimió unos números para después posar uno de sus dedos en la cinta verde, lo más seguro para las huellas digitales, después de eso salió un escáner que checo la retina de la chica para más tarde morderse un dedo y soltar una gota de su sangre a un vidrio que había salido del tablero.

-Identidad confirmada, puede pasar señorita Yuki—se escucho, los Vongola veían sorprendidos lo que había hecho la chica, y es que se podía apreciar una gran tecnología ahí.

-"Lo más seguro es que tanto Irie y Spanner les encante este lugar"—pensó Tsuna en sus amigos, al entrar vieron una habitación espaciosa, con una gran computadora y una silla enfrente de esta, al voltearse descubrieron a Wong.

-Que paso!—dijo esta al ver como sus dos amigas tenían a la castaña que mostraba una cara de dolor, y aun que supo que estaban acompañadas no les puso atención ya que su amigas eran más importantes.

-Necesitamos a Stella—dijo Nina al ver a su amiga.

-Me llamaban?—los Vongola voltearon hacia la voz y descubrieron que era una rubia de ojos cafés, traía un vestido amarillo y unas sandalias blancas –Haru!, que te paso!—grito la chica corriendo hacia la oji achocolatada.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Stella—dijo Yuki, esta solo asintió y dirigió a sus amigas hacia una habitación, Gokudera vio a los lejos una enfermería que era a donde se dirigían.

-Ustedes por que están aquí?—pregunto la oji negra mirando a los presentes.

-Que es lo que está pasando?,….. Porque están siendo perseguidas?—pregunto Tsuna mirando a la chica, se detuvo de decir que en donde habían conseguido ese poder pero vio que no era prudente, no por el momento.

-Y porque se lo tenemos que decir,…. Joven Vongola—dijo una voz, una voz que el castaño conocía perfectamente y que nunca pensó escuchar en ese momento, no ahora si no en el futuro.

Cuando los Vongola se voltearon hacia la voz se sorprendieron, no podían creer que esa persona estuviera ahí, cuando Dino y Romario se voltearon se sorprendieron del nuevo llegado y es que lo recordaba de sus recuerdos del futuro, pero cuando el blondo vio la cara de su hermano menor descubrió que este miraba al recién llegado con una ira que no podía contener.

-Tsuna?—pregunto el rubio preocupado por el chico al ver que se comportaba de una manera diferente a la usual.

-Byakuran!—gruño Tsuna al ver al peli blanco no le prestó atención hacia la chica rubia de ojos violetas que estaba alado de él.

-Hola!, es bueno volver a verte Tsunayoshi-kun—sonrió el oji azul divertido al ver la ira en el castaño.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?—le gruño Gokudera, no perdonaría a Byakuran por haber tratado de matar en el futuro a su boss y hacer que pareciera que en realidad había muerto, aun que eso se pudo gracias a que el castaño había probado una píldora para parecer muerto, y aun que en verdad su boss estaba vivo en el futuro, para él la intención lo era todo.

-hmmm?,… eso es algo que no te interesa Tormenta-kun – rio el oji azul.

-Byakuran—gruño Tsuna colocándose sus guantes y tomándose su pastilla y entrando a su Híper modo, Byakuran vio como el castaño iba directo hacia él, no necesito moverse para saber qué es lo que pasaría.

Tsuna fue directo hacia el peli blanco, pero cuando iba a golpearlo una espada se interpone entre el peli blanco y él, al bajar la vista descubrió unos ojos grises con intención asesina en eso su Súper Intuición le advirtió peligro, así que se aleja, al segundo escucho el sonido de un disparo y descubrió que la bala iba directo hacia donde estaba él además de que una llama estallo en el mismo lugar, al voltear descubrió quien le había disparado era nada más y nada menos que Nina que había regresado de la enfermería y al voltear enfrente descubrió a una rubia de ojos violetas y con asombro descubrió que sus manos estaban prendidas en llamas, y aun lado de Byakuran, con una espada alzada en modo de defensa estaba Yuki que lo miraba con un odio infinito, pero lo que dijo después fue algo que sorprendió tanto a él como a sus amigos y tutor.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermano—susurro enojada la oji gris.

-Tu hermano!—gritaron todos sorprendidos al escuchar tal declaración.

Dino y Romario no podían creer eso, Reborn solo bajo su farola ocultando sus ojos, Tsuna salió de su Hiper Modo y miraba sorprendido a Yuki y Byakuran, Gokudera no lo podía creer, Yamamoto no sabía que pensar, a Mukuro le pareció algo interesante esa nueva información, y Chrome se le quedaba viendo mientras se ocultaba a la espada del oji bicolor.

Mientras tanto Byakuran sonreía ante la expresión dada por los presentes, Sara veía a su novio con una sonrisa plantada en su cara y descubrió que la expresión de los chicos le causaba gracia, ante eso no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio y felicidad, su novio era "extraño" y así como era lo amaba, Yuki no podía creer que el castaño había osado en lastimar a su hermano, Nina no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahí y daba gracias a dios porque su amiga Haru no estaba ahí, Layla solo miraba con seriedad lo que pasaba, sospechaba que el oji azul conocía a sus compañeros, de donde?, eso no lo sabía, pero lo único que sabía era que solo Haru lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Pilla.- Pildora en eslovaco

P35.- también llamada como Browning High Power. Apodada La reina de las 9 mm

Einherjer.- Es el nombre que recibían los hombres caidos en guerra y eran llevados al Valhala por las Valquirias para convertirse en los guerreros de Odin en la pelea de Ragnarok.

Weiss Edge.- Significa filo blanco, es una mezcla de aléman-inglés

Vermilion.- Es un color

Zauber.- Significa Magia en alemán

**Hola!, a pasado mucho tiempo, siento la demora, por ahora tengo este cap!, y espero que les guste jejeje...**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejan Review... y tambian para los que no... XD... pero que se toman su tiempo... ARIGATO!... n.n...**

**Nos veremos en el sig cap!... MATTANE!**

**Bueno la razon por la que salio asi... fue por que copie todo lo demas... XD... (mis aclaraciones y todo eso... jejeje...)... bueno para los que esperan el cap 7... ya lo estoy haciendo, lo que pasa es que no tenia tiempo... T.T... la uni me cautivo.. u.u... eso sin olvidar los cursos en la mañana... U.U... en tal caso... me he quedado trabada en una parte... asi que estoy tratando de salir de ahi para poder continuar con este finc... X3... asi que gomen!... por la tardanza... jejeje... (me disculpo por adelantado... XD... asi no habra resentimientos... creo yo... XP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece solamente a Akira Amano... pero que si fueran mios aria muchas cosas... XD...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X (Cambio de Escena)

* * *

><p>Project Valquiria<p>

Capitulo 07

-Responde, porque atacaste a mi hermano – gruño Yuki mirando al castaño mientras sostenía con firmeza la katana que tenia en la mano.

-Tu hermano!,….. que esta pasando aquí, Byakuran?—le pregunto Tsuna mirando hacia el que fue su enemigo en el futuro.

- Para empezar, Yuki-chan….. baja tu katana – le dijo Byakuran mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica, esta la vio sorprendida, mas no obedeció en el acto – Nina tu también… y Sara –.

-Hai!, lo se – respondió la chica mientras desasía sus llamas azules, Nina al ver eso decide desaparecer su P35 –Yuki guarda tu katana,… hazle caso a tu hermano – le dijo la rubia.

-Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida la peli rojiza mientras desasía su katana que desaparecía en sus manos.

Los Vongola veían con asombro cómo se llevaba la interacción de los presentes, no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, como podía ser que Byakuran tuviese una hermana, nunca la llegaron a conocer en el futuro,…. Exactamente que estaba pasando aquí!, pensaron todos.

-iré a ver a Haru cariño – dijo Sara llamando la atención de los Vongola al descubrir a quien se refería, y casi les da un infarto al ver a quien le daba un beso.

-Novias, no puedes vivir sin ellas—dijo Byakuran con sus típicas sonrisas mientras veía como su novia iba con rumbo hacia la enfermería.

-Byakuran que estas haciendo aquí?—le pregunto Reborn mirando al chico.

-Hermano,…. Los conoces?—le pregunto Yuki a su hermano mientras miraba con desconfianza hacia los Vongola.

-No te preocupes Yuki-chan – la oji gris sintió como su hermano despeinaba sus cabellos, eso hiso que riera ante las carisias de su hermano.

Dino al ver la interacción de los dos algo hiso que sonriera con tristeza, tristeza que había sido notada por su subordinado, su hermano, su alumno y su ex–tutor.

-Alguien puede explicar que esta pasando aquí!—gruño Nina al no entender nada de lo que pasaba, el hermano de Yuki al parecer conocía a sus compañeros de clases y viceversa.

-Yuki, chicas, vallan arriba, quiero hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun a solas – les dijo Byakuran mirando hacia su hermana, Layla y Nina.

-Whou, whou, whou, un momento para tu choche, si? – dijo Nina extrañando a los Vongola ante lo dicho por la chica y preguntándose internamente "Que coche?" – Por culpa de ese – Tsuna se sintió mal al ser señalado por la pelinegra – Haru salió lastimada,…. Qué tal si hubiera sido yo o hasta Yuki quien por culpa de ese hubiéramos salido lastimadas, o sido llevadas por Ferior,….. lo siento pero yo no me marcho – y como muestra de lo que decía se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-Háganle caso a lo que dice Byakuran – dijo una voz conocida, al voltear descubrieron que quien había hablado era Haru que estaba siendo ayudaba por Sara, atrás de ellas venia Stella.

-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Byakuran mirando a la oji achocolatada que asentía con su cabeza, los Vongola no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, Haru y Byakuran hablaban como gente civilizada y se veía que la chica confiaba en el chico.

-Pero…. – dijo Nina mirando a la que consideraba líder del equipo.

-No me hagan pedirlo como una orden – trato de hacerles entender Haru.

-Esta bien – dijo desanimada la peli negra mientras se levantaba y se iba directo hacia la puerta de salida seguida de una no muy convencida Yuki, atrás de ellas venia Stella, Layla y Sara, esta ultima después de dejar a Haru cerca de la computadora de la chica informática Wong.

Los Vongola vieron como las cinco chicas se retiraban del lugar no conformes con lo pedido, al voltear la vista vieron como el peli blanco de ojos azules de acercaba a la chica que ellos consideraban como amiga y se posicionaba a un lado de ella esperando algo que solo los dos conocían, los Vongola miraban fijamente a los dos esperando que les contaran lo que había pasado, pero cuando Tsuna iba a preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando se escucho un grito, los Vongola vieron como Byakuran oprimía unos botones y aparecía una imagen en donde se podían apreciar a las demás chicas en la sala de estar, y como la chica que reconocieron como Stella perseguía a una peli rojiza.

-Al parecer Stella descubrió que Yuki-chan esta herida – se rio un poco Byakuran al ver como su pequeña hermana corría por su vida al tratar de alejarse de la oji café.

Mas Haru no dijo nada también divertida con la escena, y es que al ver como Yuki corría tratando de alejarse de Stella siendo ayudada por Nina mientras que Sara tomaba un te junto con Layla que se comía los aperitivos no pudo evitar pensar que para ella eso era algo cotidiano, era algo que quería que durara por el resto de su vida, pero tanto para ella como para sus amigas era algo que nunca tendrían, no por el momento.

-Haru – le llamo Tsuna llamando la atención de todos y sacando tanto a Haru como a Byakuran de su burbuja de felicidad – De donde conoces a Byakuran?,… quienes eran esos tipos que te querían llevar?,… y porque ese tipo de llamo Brunilda? – le pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente a la chica.

Todos los Vongola se quedaron callados al querer saber lo que había pasado, esperaban ansiosos a la respuesta de la chica, mientras que Haru no pudo evitar suspirar, era el momento, Byakuran solo veía a la castaña con seriedad y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que el estaba ahí para apoyarla, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con gentileza hacia el chico al ver que él estaría para ella.

-Para empezar, que tanto saben ustedes? – les pregunto Haru queriendo saber lo que sabían los chicos.

-Solo sabemos que fuiste llevada por unos tipos a la fuerza – le respondió Reborn acortando lo que le había dicho la anciana.

-Ya veo,…. Bueno desde que mi madre murió mi padre junto muchas deudas, así que lo más fácil para él fue venderme a unos extraños…. Ustedes conocen a la farmacia Eir? – les volvió a preguntar Haru, todos los Vongola no entendían por que la castaña les decía eso además de que estaban sorprendidos al enterarse que su amiga había sido vendida, ellos querían saber quiénes eran esos tipos y que querían con su amiga.

-Es una gran corporación que se dedica a la creación de nuevas e innovadoras medicinas al igual que aparatos médicos, se dedican a investigar curas peligrosas, tienen una gran variedad de farmacias distribuidas por todo el mundo,….. Las farmacias Eir son una gran corporación que se encuentran en el puesto número uno en distribución de medicamentos y aparatos médicos por el mundo,…. Eso sin contar que parte del dinero que ganan lo donan a centros recreativos, donan aparatos médicos a hospitales que lo necesitan, y entregan becas a los estudiantes que quieran estudiar medicina, eso sin contar que donan alimentos a países en subdesarrollo – contesto Romario ante la pregunta de la chica.

Los Vongola escuchaban sorprendidos, y es que todos pensaban que era una gran empresa en donde se dedicaban a ayudar, pero al voltear para ver a su amiga descubrieron que tanto ella como el peli blanco estaban serios, pero en sus ojos pudieron notar un brillo de furia, enojo y venganza, que sorprendieron a los presentes y llamo la atención de cierto arcobaleno y un chico con tendencia a peinarse como piña.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos – respondió Byakuran a la vez que tecleaba en la computadora para después aparecer en la pantalla varias fotografías de varios edificios, cada uno diferente al otro sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto nervioso Dino, algo dentro de él le decía que lo que escucharía sería algo que podría cambiaria su forma de pensar sobre esa farmacia, aun que no fue el único, todos intuyeron que lo que escucharían a partir de ese momento iba a ser algo grande y oscuro y que concernía a su amiga y al oji azul que estaba a su lado.

-Su verdadera intención no es el de ayudar a las demás personas con planes de estudio ni de renovar maquinas para la salud, ni el de inventar curas para nuevas enfermedades – les respondió Haru mirando a los Vongola – Su verdadera intención es tener un ejercito lo suficientemente poderoso para que nadie se interponga en sus verdaderas metas,…. la verdadera meta de Eir es,….. abrir el camino al Valhalla –.

-Valhalla? – pregunto extrañado Yamamoto al no entender que era ese lugar, aun que no fue el único.

-El Valhalla es en la mitología nórtica un lugar en donde los guerreros después de morir en las guerras iban hacia un lugar en donde eran atendidos por mujeres guerreras llamadas Valquirias, en donde después de eso se unían al ejercito del dios Odín – le respondió Reborn recordando la mitología de ese lugar.

Los Vongola no entendían que tenia que ver una mitología con lo que habían presenciado, ni mucho menos tenía nada que ver con como Haru había conocido a Byakuran para que se llevaran bien después de lo que había pasado en el futuro, pero mientras todos pensaban esto Romario recordaba la pelea de unos momentos atrás y recordando como el hombre de traje había llamado.

-Brunilda,… Kára,….. Freya – susurro sorprendido la mano derecha del blondo llamando la atención de los Vongola, Reborn solo pudo bajar su farola al saber que alguien mas había entendido los nombres que le había el enemigo hacia las chicas.

-Romario, tu sabes que significan esos nombres? – le pregunto su jefe al ver a su mano derecha sorprendido, mas después de unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos a los Vongola pudo asentir – Que significan? – le volvió a preguntar, mas fue Byakuran que le contesto.

-Son nombres de Valquirias – le respondió el oji azul llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Son más que nombres no? – le pregunto Reborn mirando fijamente a la oji achocolatada que solo pudo asentir.

-Son nombres claves – le contesto la chica mientras tecleaba en la computadora para después en la pantalla aparecer cuatro fichas medicas, los Vongola se acercaron y no pudieron evitar que parte del aire que tenían en sus pulmones se les escapara de golpe, en las fichas aparecían tanto Haru como Yuki, Nina y Sara quien era la chica que habían visto alado de Byakuran y que resultaba ser la novia de este, y en forma de sello arriba de la fotografía de las chicas que vestían batas blancas como objetos de experimentos con letras rojas venia el nombre clave – El nombre que me pusieron fue Brunilda,…. A Nina le pusieron Kára, mientras que a Sara la llamaban Hilda,….. Yuki en cambio fue llamada Freya al ser la primera en estar ahí y ser descubierta – dijo con seriedad la chica mientras que el oji azul ponía su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos.

-Descubierta? – pregunto en susurro Dino al ver la fotografía de la peli rojiza que aun en fotografía se podía notar que había perdido las ganas de vivir, además no entendía que tenía que ver el nombre de Freya al caso.

-Exactamente que paso Haru? – le pregunto Reborn mirando las fichas de las chicas, todos vieron como a la mencionada le costaba decir, pero con un fuerte suspiro decidió contarles el infierno que había pasado.

-Después de que me llevaron a la fuerza, me golpee la cabeza….. – Los Vongola escuchaban atentos a la chica recordando que la vecina de su amiga les había dicho algo parecido – así que no fui consciente del tiempo,….. sin embargo al despertar descubrí que ya no estaba en Namimori, ni mucho menos en Japón, me encontraba en un lugar en donde la nieve lo cubría todo –.

-Así que te llevaron fuera del país – simplifico Reborn mirando aun la fichas que había en la pantalla.

-Exacto,….. Después de eso me obligaron a quitarme la ropa y ponerme una bata, y en mi muñeca me pusieron un número de identificación,… después de eso me llevaron hacia una habitación,….. En donde estaban repletos de varias niñas de varias edades y de distintas Nacionalidades – Gokudera no podía creer que eso le hubiera pasado a la castaña, mas Tsuna tuvo un extraño presentimiento de que lo que vendría a escuchar sería algo realmente horrible – Ahí fue donde conocí a Nina y a Sara—relato la chica recordando cómo había conocido a dos de sus mejores amigas dentro de un cuarto de cuatro paredes sin siquiera ventanas.

-Como es posible que varias niñas estuvieran ahí?,… eso es imposible, si fuera así las noticia hubieran dado el aviso de niñas desaparecidas,… y más si eran varias – expreso Mukuro pensando en si lo que decía la chica era verdad.

-La razón por que los medios de comunicación no dieron el aviso era por que las niñas que se encontraban ahí o bien eran raptadas de las calles u orfanatorios o vendidas por sus familiares,… si eso fuera si, los medios televisivos no les pondrían atención a niñas raptadas de orfanatorios ni mucho menos a chicas de las calles,… y los familiares que las vendían no querían ser metidos a la cárcel por algo así – le respondió Byakuran sorprendiendo a los Vongola.

-Byakuran tiene razón,… es por eso que nadie se daría cuenta y ellos podían seguir secuestrando o comprando a mas niñas – Tsuna no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante lo dicho por la chica –después de eso… a todas nosotras nos pusieron hacer diferentes tipos de exámenes, entre ellos y lo que hacían diariamente eran los exámenes de ADN,….. Siempre nos quitaban unas gotas para después experimentar con ellas,… no pasaron semanas antes de empezar con el verdadero experimento –.

-"El verdadero experimento?"—pensaron todo.

-A que te refieres? – le repunto Dino mirando a la chica.

- Después de verificar que estuviéramos completamente bien sin ningún tipo de problema,…. Empezaron a inyectarnos diferentes sustancias,… cada día nos amordazaban en una cama y nos inyectaban varias drogas, esperando algo,… varias niñas murieron por los experimentos, las que llegaban a sobrevivir se les aumentaba las dosis de drogas o las cambiaban por otras más potentes – Los Vongolas no daban crédito ante lo que escuchaban, no podían creer que su amiga había pasado por eso.

-Todo eso fue para buscar algo,…. No es así?, algo que solo del sexo femenino puede tener – le pregunto Reborn mirando fijamente a los ojos de la oji achocolatada.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre Arcobaleno – le contesto Byakuran llamando la atención de los presentes al querer saber que era lo que buscaban – Ellos buscaban el ADN Valquirico – nadie dijo nada y nadie se movió, aun sorprendiéndose de eso.

-ADN Valquirico?,…. Qué es eso? – pregunto extrañado Tsuna siendo apoyado por sus amigos, Hibari quien se encontraba distanciado de toda esa multitud de Herbívoros, como él los llamaba, estaba escuchando a la perfección toda la plática que se estaba dando en el lugar.

-Es un tipo de AND que dormita en ciertas personas,….. no muchas personas tienen esta variación de ADN,….. y muy pocas son las personas que llegan a despertarlo – les contesto Haru llamando la atención.

-"Poder" – pensó Tsuna extrañado, mas después de unos minutos comprendió que era ese poder y miro directamente al brazalete de la chica.

-Exacto Tsunayoshi-kun – felicito Byakuran al ver que solo el castaño y el arcobaleno miraban fijamente el brazalete blanco de la chica, todos presentes miraban al chico preguntando a que se referían.

-Una vez que las mujeres despiertan este poder aparece esto….. Arm Weiss Edge – dijo la oji achocolatada mientras levantaba su brazo y mostraba su brazalete a la vez que este emitía una luz blanca para después aparecer sus dos espadas chicas unidas por una cadena – Existen tres tipos de Arms, Weiss Edge que son armas blancas, Vermilion que son armas de Fuego y Zauber que es Magia – les explico mientras desaparecía su arms en el aire.

-Dijiste que ciertas personas tienen este poder y muy pocas personas pueden despertarlos,…. Acaso también los hombres pueden despertar este poder Valquirico? – le pregunto directamente el arcobaleno.

-Es cierto que los hombres también pueden tenerlo ya que habita en el ADN de las personas, mas no pueden llegar a utilizarlo ya que es un poder que solo las mujeres pueden controlar…. Aun que si pueden despertarlo aun que no es recomendable – explico Haru mientras tecleaba en la computadora para después mostrar en la pantalla a unos hombres que ellos reconocieron enseguida, eran parecidos a los hombres militarizados que habían tomado esa extraña píldora y habían mutado en tan solo unos segundos – una vez que activas el poder Valquirico en un hombre, este muta hasta quedar completamente irreconocible, pero mueren inmediatamente después de dejar de utilizar sus poderes,…. Nosotros los llamamos einherjer – todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante esa información, en cambio Reborn estaba un poco molesto al ver que ese poder no sería útil para su alumno, mas no lo demostró.

-EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei mirando a los hombres mutados.

- Einher….. ter? – pregunto extrañado Gokudera.

- Einherjer, en la mitología nórtica es el nombre que se le da a los hombres que mueren en la guerra y son atendidos por las Valquirias para después formar parte del ejercito de Odín – exclamo Byakuran ante la duda de los presentes.

-Ya veo,… todo tiene relación con la mitología nórtica – respondió en voz alta Gokudera pensando que tanto el poder Valquirico que se refería Haru y Byakuran eran las Valquirias que habitaban en el Valhalla.

-Conforme pasaba el tiempo muchas chicas morían y solo empezaban a quedar pocas, hasta que quedamos nosotras tres – continuo Haru llamando la atención de los presentes refiriéndose tanto como Nina, Sara y ella – después de un tiempo, nos dieron habitaciones separadas,….. yo no podía dormir mucho tiempo ya que Feiror tenía una insana atracción hacia mí y siempre entraba en mi habitación pensando que yo me encontrara dormida para violarme,…. Mas siempre me encontraba despierta así que él no podía hacer nada ya que yo luchaba y el no podía hacerme daño – dijo sorprendiendo mucho a los presentes, Gokudera al escuchar eso no pudo evitar enojarse con ese tipo, mas Tsuna se puso mal al recordar que ese tipo era el que había atacado a su amiga hace unos momentos – en una de esas noches yo vague por las instalaciones hasta encontrar una habitación iluminada, al entrar me encontré a una chica que nunca había visto, se encontraba amordazada en la cama siendo enchufada en varias maquinas que veían su estado y otras que le daban suero,…. Esa chica tiempo después descubrí que era Yuki – ante eso Dino no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Nunca la habías visto? – le pregunto el blondo mirando a la oji achocolatada.

- No,…. Ella no había sido traído con las demás chicas,… más bien ella estaba ahí desde hace mucho más tiempo….. es por eso que su nombre clave es Freya…. Al ser la primera chica descubierta con poderes Valquiricos – le respondió extrañada al ver la mirada de tristeza del rubio – Ella por lo general se encontraba dormida, pero había noches que se encontraba despierta….. y yo aprovechaba para hablar con ella,….. fue en una de esas noches que me encontré a Byakuran – dijo sorprendiendo a los Vongolas quienes al enterarse de eso voltearon hacia el oji azul que los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yo me crie en ese lugar….. y conocí a Yuki-chan cuando esta había llegado,….. eso ocurrió hacia varios años atrás,…. Yuki-chan tendría como 6 años en ese entonces – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo que tanto Dino como Romario lo miraran sorprendido.

-Por que te encontrabas en ese lugar? – le pregunto Yamamoto mirando al chico.

-Eso es simple – dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa – ya que yo fui un objeto de experimento de ese lugar – dijo sorprendiendo a los Vongola.

Mas Mukuro se encontraba serio al recordar su niñez, el también había pasado por algo parecido, nunca había pensado que eso le hubiera pasado a ese tipo ni mucho menos a la amiga del Dechimo Vongola ni a las otras tres chicas restantes.

-Tu fuiste… – mas Tsuna no pudo terminar su oración ya que no podía creerlo, y era mas difícil saberlo ya que el oji azul se encontraba riendo dándole a entender que era una broma de mal gusto del chico, pero su Híper Intuición le decía que lo que había dicho el chico era verdad.

-Podemos seguir Tsunayoshi-kun? – le pregunto Byakuran saboreando la expresión que tenían todos, pero la cara que mas disfrutaba era la del castaño Vongola, Haru al ver la expresión de satisfacción del chico que se encontraba a su lado no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que uno de sus pasatiempos se hacía presente.

-Si….. – respondió a muy aduras penas el Dechimo Vongola, mas cuando Haru iba a seguir hablando se empezaron a escuchar cosas que se caían y se rompían, todos vieron como la castaña suspiraba ante eso.

-Byakuran….. –.

-Si Haru-chan? – le pregunto el peli blanco amante de los malvaviscos.

-Podrías detener a las chicas antes de que destruyan la casa? – le pregunto la chica suspirando al como escuchar otras cosas rompiéndose – Es preferible que mejor tu cures a Yuki… o alejes a Stella de Yuki antes de que lleguen a cosas más peores – le pidió la chica con una sonrisa cansada al pensar en cómo detener a las chicas.

-Por supuesto – se rio el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la salida – Diviértete sin mi – se despidió, Haru solo suspiro con una sonrisa al entender a lo que se refería el chico.

-En que nos quedamos? – les pregunto la chica una vez desaparecido el oji azul.

-En que Himura se encontraba en esas instalaciones desde que tenía 6 años, y Byakuran se encontraba ahí también – le respondió el arcobaleno del sol – A un que me gustaría saber su Byakuran es en realidad hermano de Himura – ante eso todos pusieron atención, aun que el que estaba más ansioso era un blondo y su mano derecha.

-Es cierto,….. Bueno Yuki y Byakuran no son hermanos de sangre – les dijo sorprendiendo a los Vongola – mas como Byakuran siempre había visitado a Yuki cuando esta se encontraba despierta y velaba sus sueños cuando esta dormía, compartiendo risas, tristezas y dolores,… tal vez no sean hermanos de sangre pero Byakuran a estado con Yuki en las buenas y en las malas, eso para mí es familia – les dijo, mas los Vongola y los Cavallone sintieron que les recriminaban por haberla dejado sola.

-Haru,… nosotros… - trato de decir el chico más la castaña lo detuvo con una pregunta que lo confundió, pero a la vez hiso que tanto él como los demás les llamara la atención.

-Saben por qué Byakuran siempre trataba de conseguir el Tri-Ni-Sete? – les pregunto.

-No era porque siempre quería transformarse en un dios? – pregunto extrañado Gokudera mirando a la chica.

-Y porque quería transformarse en un dios? – les volvió a preguntar la chica mientras miraba la pantalla en donde se veía como la sala de la casa se encontraba casi destrozada y como Sara trataba de calmar a Stella que quería ayudar a "curar" a una peli rojiza, mas esta se encontraba sentada en el sofá siendo curada por su querido y respetado hermano mayor que le sonreía divertido mientras la curaba y se comía unos malvaviscos que se encontraban en el regazo de la chica, mientras que Layla y Nina comían unas galletas que habían sobrevivido al desastre.

-Por que estaba aburrido – susurro Chrome mirando a la castaña.

-Eso es incorrecto – les contesto la chica sorprendiendo y extrañando a los presentes.

-Entonces por qué destruyo casi todas las dimensiones!, eh hiso todo eso! – le grito en contestación Tsuna desesperado por saber la verdad que al parecer solo la oji achocolatada sabia.

-Admito que Byakuran quería ser dios….. Pero descubrió que aun siendo Dios no puede hacer lo único que deseaba – dijo Haru triste mirando al chico comer un malvavisco que le tendía su hermana – Por que para Byakuran,….. un mundo sin Yuki no tiene gracia – ante eso los Vongola quedaron en shock.

-Que quieres decir? – le pregunto Dino con el corazón en la garganta.

-Lo que quise decir,… en cada dimensión que Byakuran regresaba, era una dimensión en donde Yuki moría – le respondió mirando a los presentes que estaban sorprendidos – La razón por la que Byakuran siempre quiso el Tri-Ni-Sete era para convertirse en dios para poder revivir a Yuki,….. Pero descubrió que aun siendo dios no podía cumplir ese único deseo egoísta – susurro la chica triste ante eso.

-Pero aun así….. – trato de decir Tsuna mas Haru lo callo con su mirada.

-Dime Sawada!,…. Como te sentirías si la persona que mas amas en este mundo muriera por simplemente probar un experimento ante el egoísmo de un solo hombre – le dijo enojada mirando con furia al castaño, mas este no supo que fue lo que lo destrozo, si escuchar a la chica decir su apellido o el sentir la furia en sus palabras dirigía asía él – y no una….. si no presenciar lo mismo miles de veces – le gruño en contestación refiriéndose a la habilidad de viajar por los diferentes mundos paralelos que tenía el chico.

Los Vongola, junto con Dino y Romario no se podían mover ni pronunciar una palabra ante el enojo y la furia que Haru sentía, no hacia ellos, si no a las personas que le desgraciaron la vida,…. "ellos", quienes la torturaron junto con sus amigas, que las trataron más que inhumanamente, y les hicieron cosas que destrozaban tanto su corazón como su alma, ahí los Vongola descubrieron que Haru, su querida amiga, esa chica alegre y vivaz, que le interesaba ayudar a las demás personas sacrificando su propia felicidad, esa chica que regalaba sonrisas en un dos por tres y levantaba el ánimo de la familia al ver que estos la perdían,… esa misma chica murió cuando "ellos" se la llevaron, su corazón lloro, su alma se destrozo, su alegría se esfumo y su capacidad para amar quedo completamente reducida a solo seis personas en su corazón destrozado,….. esas mismas seis personas que con trabajo, esfuerzo, dedicación,…. Que con alegrías, risas y amor pudieron juntar pedazo por pedazo el corazón roto de la chica, esas mismas seis personas se encontraban en la sala esperando por ella, por esa chica oji achocolatada que se había convertido en alguien especial, en un ser querido que llegarían a sacrificarse solo por la felicidad de ella, esas seis personas junto con la castaña se habían convertido en Familia,… y una Familia nunca te abandona en las buenas ni en las malas,….. siempre está contigo enfrentando el día a día, ante cualquier adversidad,… por eso quien se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo a alguien de esa Familia lo pagaría, no solo su vida quedaría destrozada si no arrasarían con todo a su paso.

Eso se dio cuenta Reborn, quien miraba fijamente a la castaña enfrente de él y la pantalla en donde se mostraban los seis restantes de la familia, ante eso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos hacia su Dame-Alumno,….. Ya que aun que su alumno Tsuna tenía una fuerte convicción con su propia Familia, le faltaba poco para poder ser alguien digno de proteger a su familia,… pero esa castaña que había conocido desde hace tiempo tenía una fuerte convicción mas allá de la de su propio alumno, ella aria lo que fuera para proteger a su Familia aun si eso significara hacer sacrificios.

* * *

><p><strong>SIENTO LA DEMORA!... T.T...<strong>

**En serio... pero la uni me tomaba casi todo mi tiempo... u.u... y luego entre a Verano en donde mi horario se volvio horrible!... u.u... para despues ir de vacaciones y marearme por 3 dias enteros... u.u... (SOY PESIMA! viajando... si ya con media hora ya me mareo... con eso les digo todo... XD...)... **

**Y para acabarla... no tenia nada... pero NADA!... de imaginacion... esos mendigos examenes se llevaron hasta el ultimo gramo! de imaginacion (Ya me paresco a Tina de Toriko con eso de gramos... XD...)...**

**Bueno en este cap ya se descubrio mucho!... la razon por la que las chicas tienen ese poder... (como es del ADN... pasa por generacion en generacion... pero muy pocas personas lo descubren... y otras muy pocas lo despiertan)... El por que Yuki es muy apegada a Byakuran... y el por que este estaba enpesimado en conseguir el Tri-Ni-Sete... (bueno para mi y en esta historia esa seria la razon... Byakuran se encariño mucho con Yuki... pero esta moria en cada dimencion que iba gracias a una droga... (en realidad la chica ya habia llegado a sus ultimas,... y esa droga era la gota que habia arrebasado el baso)... pero como Byakuran descubrio que ni aun convertiendose en Kami podia revivirla... entonces no tenia chiste ese mundo... y lo destruia... (en realidad no me acuerdo si Byakuran en cada dimencion se convertia en dios y no podia controlar ese poder y destruia esa dimencion... o si solo lo hacia por juego esperando que alguien lo parace... en tal caso en este finc... Byakuran si consigue domidar el mundo... pero sin cumplir su deseo... no tenia chiste... y lo destruia y se iba a otro... esperando rescatar a su hermana y el poder revivirla...))**

**Aun con este cap... hay cabos sueltos... el por ejemplo... por que Yuki se parece a la mama de Dino... (creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta de eso... asi que no estoy Spolaider... (creo que se escribe asi... XD..)... )...Yuki fue vendida como Haru?... o raptada de un orfanato como... ? (no se los dire... X3...)... como "Ellos" descubrieron el poder Valquirico?... (Yo tampoco se eso... T.T...)... y como se dieron cuenta que Yuki tenia ese poder?... ( A mi tambien me gustaria saberlo... u.u...)...**

**No se pierdan el sig cap!,... aqui por Fanficition!...**

**CONTINUARA!.**

***En el sig capitulo:**

-Takeshi te AMO! - grito Yuki encima del chico.

-Nuentro Amor no puede ser- decia Nina a un peli negro mientras se daba vuelta y lloraba corriendo mientras la lluvia la empapaba.

-Casate con Migo - decia un peli blanco a una rubia.

-Es hora del Show Time - decia Stella mientras guardaba sus jeringas y se dirigia hacia una habitacion en concreto.

**Eso y mas en el sig cap!.**

**XD... naa... es choro... XP... siempre quise intentarlo... jajaja... XD... espero que les alla gustado...este OMAKE?... XD.. o intento de eso... o lo que sea... X3...**

**Gracias a todas las personas por leer este finc... n.n... y a los que dejan Reviews!... n.n... y tambien a los que no pero aun asi se toman su tiempo para leerlo... n.n... Hontoni ARIGATO!... MINNA!... n.n...**


	8. aviso importante

Hola!,… para empezar… hontoni! Gomenasai!...

Siento no poder subir capítulos nuevos en todo este tiempo, pero en verdad lo siento, la razón por la que no lo hago es por simplemente falta de inspiración y por la universidad que me tiene liada, pero una cosa es segura… seguiré con mis fincs!.

La universidad toma mucho de mi tiempo… ya que estoy por acabar… solo me falta una materia de seminario… que no se por qué la llaman asi.. si para mi deverian de llamarla: preparación de tesis… porque eso es… y es mucho trabajo!... además de que mi asesor esta emocionado (mas que yo… hehehe) con mi trabajo.. aun que eso no me molesta…

Para los que leen Project Valquiria, siento en serio no poder subir algo, pero me he quedado trabada con esto, ya que he perdido la idea de lo que iba a hacer o que iba a ocurrir…. Bueeno.. eso ultimo no…. De eso tengo una idea…

Para los que leen un amore dimencional, siento no seguir subiendo capítulos…. Pero la falta de inspiración me afecta… y más cuando siempre me la paso soñando con otras historias… que no puedo hacer! Por falta de tiempo…. O porque no quiero empezar nada nuevo hasta acabar con las que tengo!...

Y por ultimo.. pero no menos importante…

Para los que leen Los fundamentos del Poder… enserio me alegra que les guste… y solo puedo decir que si le seguiré.. cada vez que veo un review la verdad me gusta… pero se me hace un nudo en el corazón al ver que no lo he continuado… así que… después de pelear con mi cabeza y mi sentido de responsabilidad.. junto con mi sentido de la consiencia… lo continuare… ya que es un finc que no es mío y está completo… solo que tengo que cambiarlo… así que… hoy después de que regrese a la uni a mi casa lo seguiré… una vez lo termine se lo enviare a Eduardo (dueño y creador) del finc para que me dé visto bueno… una vez hecho eso… y me dé tarjeta verde… lo empezare a subir… solo pido que me tengan paciencia…

Dependiendo de cómo valla.. solo empezare a subir fincs de Los Fundamentos del Poder… por que como he dicho.. solo lo modificare… en cambio.. con un amore dimencional… tengo pensado volver a leerlo y ver en que me he equivocado y así… para poder seguirle.. y por ultimo Proyect Valquiria… ese por el momento no le seguiré… porque quiero volver a hacerme de la idea…

Siento todas las molestias que les he ocasionado a todos ustedes que leen alguno de mis fincs… en serio que lo siento… Solo puedo decir que me tengan algo más de pasiencia… que en serio es algo que no dejare!...


End file.
